Drive
by Angkeats
Summary: Street-racer Troy Bolton 'wins' starter Bea in a race and although her fiery nature makes him wonder if they'll ever get along, Bea is fighting an attraction the kind of guy she always swore she would never fall for.


_A fan of mine, Princess Spaffi asked me to publish this story after asking me to write a night-time driving story. When I told her I sort-of had one, well, I chose to publish it in one go for those that may enjoy it. It is one of my earlier works so I am not 100% happy with it but here it is…_

**Chapter 1**

"Hey…" His blue eyes glinted dangerously as he flashed his irresistible grin and Bea found herself smiling back with a knowing stare.

"Don't even think about it…." She warned, lifting the starter flag that she was holding, ready to start the street race that was about to take place.

Two cars. Two guys. One death wish, she mused.

She knew both the drivers. They were common faces around here. And she was the sought after 'starter'. Her curvy, curvy figure, long dark waterfall hair and pouty lips were reason enough. She just liked to live up to the image and wear halter tops and short, short hot pants with wedges to accentuate her best features.

"How can I not?" He wondered with a thick brown arched brow that disappeared into his shaggy brown fringe. His eyes flicked down her figure and back up, his smile curled and gratuitous.

She blinked her fake lashes and knew he wouldn't want her once she stripped off this costume. They never did. They just wanted to take her in the back seat of their powerful motor and move onto the next dolly.

"Get in, Zac." She instructed, able to look into his face as he stepped closer. She was tall and with her heels, almost his height.

His leather jacket looked sexy on him, setting off his eyes and housing his heavily muscled upper body. She was curious to see what was underneath the heavy garment, his black t-shirt hiding her view of most of his definition.

She just happened to know his shape from watching him hanging out before the races. When he was laughing with the boys, his arms would bulge temptingly and when he wore a white tee, she got to imagine what those pecs pressing against the material would feel like.

Only there was something else about Bea. Something that he should be mindful of and something she couldn't ever escape. Devlin had tagged her. It disgusted her, annoyed her and she spent most of her time arguing with him over his ridiculous claim to her, but the truth was, any other guy would be destroyed if he was caught with her.

She pressed her lips together, waiting for Zac to move as she met his blue, blue eyes and she knew he had read her look perfectly well.

"How about I tag you as mine?" He offered with a sexy grin.

_If only it were that easy._

"You gonna win for once, then?" She wondered drily and he chuckled, finally stepping away to slide into his seat.

"Anything for you, princess." He promised.

Whoever was the winning driver, could ultimately win her. Like some kind of prize at a fair. Some belonging, some thing to just pass around until the next girl was chosen.

"I wish you would." She murmured to herself as she heard the familiar roar of the engines increase with revs.

The smells were so familiar- gas, leather, dust and testosterone…she held her arms straight, counting to three mentally.

_3…2…1_

Bea dropped the flag and whooshed out a breath as the cars scrabbled for grip and she ran for cover from the hailing chippings that were thrown up.

"Ouch…ouch… ouch," she moaned as she made her way back to Dee and Georgia.

"Bea, girl, every time…" Dee complained, her afro hair bouncing as she tipped her head and pursed her lips. Bea loved the girl like a sister. Her large, bubble dark glasses and equally large, gold hoops framed her rounded, striking face and she often wished for her complexion.

Her own hair was curly, long and dark but her colouring was lighter than the dark girl's. She had clear, pale skin and grey eyes, lighter and less striking than Dee's, but like a slice of the sky before a storm.

"I know, I know…" She rolled her eyes, checking her legs for scratches, finding a small cut on her calf and she frowned.

"Oh it got me…" She complained.

"So who do you think will win?" Dee asked with interest.

"So gonna be Devlin," Georgia chipped in.

"As if I care." Bea sighed.

"You will if he comes up here tagging on you again." Dee pointed out.

"Why does he do that? Why do any of them do it?" Bea asked, not for the first time.

"It's your own fault for wanting to start. Jennie did it and she took the rules on and she's with Dean now. I don't know why you do it when you're the last person who wants to be tied." Dee admonished.

"Because I like it? And because no-one owns me no matter what the stupid rules say." She argued.

"Did he try to sleep with you yet?" Georgia asked with interest.

"Three times. God, I can't even get close enough to kiss him without feeling sick." Bea laughed.

"You wanna hope Zac wins then." Dee tilted her face, sucking her teeth.

"Who says I find him any less repulsive?" Bea asked, but knowing, deep down she was hiding her attraction.

Zac was the only white guy who raced round these parts and he was already up against it with attitudes because of his good looks. All he needed was to actually win this thing and send tempers fraying by tagging her, too.

She might feel a sense of pride in her worth if it weren't for the sole reason she looked good in the uniform. Not one of those guys out there had ever asked her if she was okay or how she was feeling today, it was always about the cars.

She often wondered herself why she chose this role when she could so easily sit back and watch the fun. But who wanted a quiet life? She liked the noise, the smells and the danger.

Her eyes flashed with excitement as the cars roared in the distance and fought for ground as they sped toward the finish line, the same line from which they had started.

Silently, she found herself praying for him to win. Maybe she would break free, then. Maybe being tagged by him wouldn't be as suffocating as it was with Devlin. Maybe spending her time with him could be…fun.

She wiped the thought clean from her mind, knowing the Devlin she knew was better than the Devil she didn't and it might be a chore, but it was comfortable hanging with Dev and why change the habit of a lifetime?

Somewhere, someone had heard her plea, though and changed the roll of the dice to benefit the guy she was trying to deny. And she watched, gob open in shock as he crossed the line at haring speed.

"No way…" Georgia said for her.

Dee cackled beside her as Bea stood, her face a picture of indignation and horror.

"You're right there is no way…" Bea frowned decidedly, cursing her earlier thoughts.

"He's gonna tag you…He's gonna kiss you…" Dee enticed.

"Oh shut up!" Bea barked back, folding her arms as she headed back to the street from their perch on the roadside.

"Hey! Man, you cheated!" Dev called as he followed up Zac's car and pulled him out of the cockpit.

Zac was laughing hysterically and he shrugged his shoulders.

"What?!"

"You rammed me…" Dev accused with an icy glare. He was dark, his hair short with a buzz cut and his body powerful, bulkier than Zac's, stronger.

"Like you did two weeks back and you told me it was 'rules'." Zac tipped his head, his fringe falling down messily across his eyes.

Another missile of attack struck him as a tall, dark haired beauty stormed over with her arms folded tensely across her bust, pushing her large assets upwards for him to appreciate.

"Don't you dare look at me!" She screamed.

"Hey! She's mine!" Dev claimed as she passed him and fronted up to Zac.

Zac held out his arms with a boyish smile.

"The rules are if I win, she's mine." He let his gaze follow down her body until he caught sight of her cut and then he frowned a little.

"I tagged her." Dev said, knowing he had no argument.

Bea turned on Dev then and screwed up her face, directing her popping anger at him now.

"Don't you start!" She ordered, then unfolded her arms and pointed her finger at Zac, her short nails allowing her to jab him quite nicely in the chest.

"Don't you dare, for one minute think that this means _anything_!" She warned.

"I put up with Dev because we're friends but me and you- we're worlds apart."

Zac smiled at her, his lazy grin turning her insides.

"Is that so?" He wondered. "Well, tonight, princess, you're riding in my car. Get used to it." He advised.

"I'm not getting in your car." She said stubbornly, folding her arms.

"She ain't getting in your car." Dev repeated.

"Shut up Dev!" Bea shouted.

"You wanna hang out with this fool, then?" Dev asked.

"I don't want to hang out with either of you, but he won, okay?" She pointed out.

"Glad your coming round to my way of thinking…." Zac piped up gleefully.

"But that doesn't mean I have to like it." She added to him, fury blazing in her grey coloured eyes.

He flicked another glance to her injury. "Let's go, sweetheart."

"Ugh…" She rolled her eyes and sighed, waving to her friends before sliding into the passenger seat of his souped up BMW.

"Hold on." He grinned before flooring it, making her squeal in fear as she clung onto her seat for dear life.

**Chapter 2**

After grappling to find the seat belt, Bea strapped herself in and pulled it tight to her body and then folded her arms and looked out of the window as the scenery whizzed by.

She felt kind of sick sat here but not because of the speed he was doing. She was used to that. It was something about his smell that tickled her nose. Leather, sweat, mixed with soap, so alluring it started a tingling over her.

She could almost _feel _his muscle, his power as he gripped the wheel and controlled the car to keep it in a straight line.

She had to admit it was sexy. Wasn't this why she loved racing? The bulge of arm muscles as they gripped the wheel? The frown of concentration. The very idea of being thrown on the back seat and devoured by a sexy guy…it was all part of the attraction.

Only she'd never let it become reality. It was all fantasy; until now. Until- _god knows why_- Zac had shown up on the racing circuit and tipped all her fantasies out of the window.

Now she had a whole new set of imaginings, a lot more real, a lot more dangerous and oh-so-close to her reach.

But she wasn't ready to let him know that he had her this way. He was the first guy to make her hot with wanting and she didn't like it one bit.

"Can you slow down?" She asked in a bored voice, winding her curls around her fingers tempestuously.

"I thought this is what you girls liked?" He asked in his rich, husky voice, flicking her another one of those smiles.

She gave him her best withering stare.

"If you guys are this fast at everything, I'd be seriously disappointed." She remarked.

He had to laugh at that and he did as he took the pressure off the accelerator, winding round the streets at a slower pace.

"Better, princess?" He checked.

"I'll be better when you take me home." She lifted her brows.

He slid a salacious look down the bare expanse of her leg.

"You got a cut." He said, pressing his lips together.

"Trust you to be perving and notice."

"I can kiss it better…." He offered, his blue eyes smiling at her as he put a toothpick into his mouth and controlled it with his tongue.

She was momentarily distracted, wondering how that tongue would play against hers; even how it would feel looping around her nipple that way…

She sat up quickly in shock at the image. What was wrong with her?!

Obviously three months of hanging with Dev had sent her sexual appetite into the ground. Any barely decent-looking guy would make her feel this way, she reasoned. Any blue-eyed, scruffy haired, built, sexy guy in leather with a tongue that made her insides turn and twist.

"It's a tiny scratch. I've had worse." She shrugged.

He looked at her then, intrigued. Everything about her was intriguing. He really couldn't get his head around a girl like Bea; with her attitude and independence, even going in for being a starter; let alone the rules that came with it.

He wasn't going to complain though. She was the reason he kept coming back for more. As much as he loved racing; he loved seeing her outfits even more.

"Humour me." He asked with a brow arch.

She squinted at him, her larger-than life lashes drawing together. Her pouty mouth was glossed and her cheeks stained with blusher to darken the angular bones.

Her short nails surprised him. What with all that doll make up on, her red halter neck and mini-shorts, she was a racer's dream come true and she knew it.

But he actually found himself interested in what lay beneath all of it- beneath the attitude, the war-paint and the closed-off body language.

How did one get Bea to respond he wondered? How would he get her into his arms and into his bed?

"How?" She challenged on a completely different issue.

"Give me a chance. Let me clean you up." He said, his tone soft.

She was surprised by the change. Two moments ago he had been bragging, smarmy- glib even. Now he looked like he meant what he said.

"If Dev knows I went home with you, we'll both be crucified." She offered in a silky voice, almost daring him to take the risk for her.

"Then let's go back to yours." He suggested.

"Oh no…no way!" She argued hotly.

"Why, what you hiding?" He smiled again, dropping his concern.

"Let's just go to yours. Real quick." She added, urging him with her eyes as she nodded toward the road.

"Alright…" He beamed, pressing his foot down, back at a speed he was accustomed to.

"Why does this NOT surprise me?" She wondered with disdain as Zac took her though his open-plan, spacious apartment.

The walls were glass on almost every side and the view from his living room out to the swimming pool on the roof and beyond were beyond amazing.

She knew exactly how lucrative street racing was. Money exchanged hands and the winners were always rich. Rich and arrogant.

Being a starting girl meant she often reaped the rewards of being tagged. Notoriously, the girls were well looked after. Shopping trips, holidays, jewellery.

But she'd always refused gifts. It was the only way she could also refuse sex. One came with the other and she wasn't willing to sell her body, no matter how much of it was on show.

"Give a guy a break…" He rolled his eyes and sighed dramatically.

"You tagged me." She said flatly as though this was an excuse for her rudeness.

His grin was trouble. She knew it and it preceded him grabbing her into a lift and carrying her across the expanse of the plush apartment toward his bathroom.

"Aieee! Put me down, 'It' boy!" She complained, struggling, having to hold onto his neck but kicking her legs.

"Whoa, easy there, don't want bruises, too, do ya?" He quipped, holding her firm until he placed her down in his equally spacious bathroom.

Her eyes widened as she saw the outside wall was also glass, affording a look across the valley, even when in the shower.

"Oh my gosh…" She awed, wandering toward the sight.

"Like the view?" He asked behind her.

She turned , twisting her hair between her hands as she eyed him. He had shrugged out of his jacket and stood there in his dark jeans and t-shirt, his silver chain bracelet and dog-tags his only jewellery.

His smile glinted in the light and she marvelled at his ease to grin like that.

"Come over here, princess." He invited.

She obliged, sitting on the edge of his bath and crossing her legs. He took some cotton wool and soaked it in ointment, kneeling before her to apply it to her leg.

His eyes lifted to meet her sulky face as she chewed her lips.

"It wouldn't kill you to smile." He accused.

She granted him his wish, a sarcastic, quick, fake smile.

"Beautiful, really beautiful…" He shook his head at her determination to ignore him. But he took some hope from the fact she had come. She could have argued. And she hadn't. She was curious about him and he was going to use that to his advantage.

"I'm sorry I don't fit your bill." She arched her brow as she bit the words out.

_Okay, so that was her deal_, he mused. She didn't think she was attractive. Well maybe not for the right reasons. Mm, what could he do to change that, he wondered?

"I don't have a bill to fit." He replied as he gently daubed her cut.

"Ouch…" She hissed her breath in through her teeth as the liquid soaked into her broken skin.

"Oh, I'm sorry, did that hurt?" He asked sarcastically, his fingertips brushing her knee.

It took a moment for her to remember where she was. The feel of his hand on her leg like that started a whirling pit of tingles deep inside that fanned out and left her aching for more. She was dazed into staring into his blue eyes for longer than she liked; finally snapping out of the moment.

"It stings." She replied, squinting at him.

"It's grazed." He supplied, enjoying the view of her legs.

"You're staring." She accused, feeling edgy, moving so that he had to as well.

"Well, you do have amazing legs…" He complimented.

Her patient look told him that compliments didn't go far with her. She walked over to the open wall to look out onto his deck.

"It's nice." She said wistfully, folding her arms.

If only she didn't live in some grimy apartment on the bad side of town where screaming neighbours and loud music were the norm. If only she had a view like this and the peace that came with it.

"This is my haven." He admitted, relaxing behind her with his hands in his jeans pockets.

She blinked her dramatic lashes down, as though wiping a memory from her mind.

"I have to go home now." She stated.

"Have to?" He challenged.

She nodded. "Have to."

He checked his watch and it was barely 11.30pm. What did she have to get home for, he wondered?

"Let's go." He said simply, grabbing his keys, following her down to his car.

She was quiet until he parked up in the communal parking lot at her block of flats. There were dumped car chassis there, graffiti, kids burning things in cans and groups of boys lurking ominously.

"I'll walk you up." He stated, popping his door.

Bea laughed, stopping him by grasping his forearm. "You wanna get yourself killed, Romeo?"

"I'm not letting you walk up there alone." He argued.

"Why not? I did it every day for eighteen years before you showed up in your white-knight uniform." She tossed at him, swinging her legs out and attracting wolf whistles. "Goodnight, Zac." She said finally.

"Good night, princess." He sighed to his dashboard and waited for her to disappear from view before he pulled away again.

**Chapter 3**

"You look cold." Zac observed as he came up behind the three girls, arranged across a picnic bench in the park, Bea sat on the top of it, her long legs showcased before her. Their breaths were powdering out smokily as he stood with his hands in his pockets.

He moved to shirk off his leather jacket to pass to her but she shook her head and gave an interested look toward his hoodie that he had layered beneath. He smiled, jamming the leather jacket between his knees as he stripped off the soft garment and handed it to her.

"Dressing me already…" She remarked drily, whilst taking the jacket and quickly throwing it on, wrapping into the warm fibre.

His smile was slow and affectionate as she shivered and pressed her cheek into the shoulder. He could happily warm her up right now, he mused.

She was irresistible in her denim mini and calf length biker boots.

"So Zac, you won huh?" Dee began toward him, her dark eyes shining.

"I did." He supplied to the girl.

"And you're taking our girl out?" She asked next.

"Dee!" Bea complained beside her, still trying to ignore the presence of the tall hunk.

"If she'll let me…" He arched that sexy brow of his and Bea rolled her eyes.

Dee elbowed her friend and smiled. "Go on, girl."

"It'll be fun." Georgia piped up.

"Not the way he drives…" Bea muttered, ready to get up from the bench, finding his hand there to help her scoot down.

"I have to jump." She said flatly.

He held up both of his hands then, to take her waist and she grimaced, placing her hands on his shoulders as she bent and he lifted her effortlessly to the ground where she stood, staring at him in wonder.

"How do you do that?" She asked.

"Do what?" He returned.

"Never mind…." She bypassed, letting go of his deliciously broad shoulders so they could leave the park.

"Wanna hold my hand?" He asked in a warm, amused voice as they walked.

"No." She answered quickly, sending him a glare.

"My elbow then?" He asked next, holding it out for her.

"No." She said again.

"I thought I got some perks from winning…" He muttered.

"I'm here aren't I?" She argued.

"Grumpy as hell and scowling all over…" He remarked.

"If you want me, you get me how I am. I'm not gonna pretend to be anything I'm not." She warned icily as they reached his car and he opened the door for her. She met his gaze, testing almost for his reaction, seeing if he might accept her.

Seeing if he might be different than the others.

"Who said I want you?" He asked with another one of his brow lifts and a large, annoying smile that made her huff and roll into his car.

He started the engine and gripped the wheel with one strong, sensitive hand. His blue eyes slid across to her with a squint.

"I don't want you to pretend anything," He said assuredly, answering her earlier silent question now they were in the privacy of his car.

"Where are we going, Romeo?" She asked, belting herself up.

"Do you really think I'm a ladies man?" He asked back, bemused.

"I call you Romeo because you like clashing with people and risking death." She returned quickly. "But I've seen the racer bunnies hopping around you."

"Jealous?" He enquired with interest.

"Strangely enough, no." She lied, knowing full well she had been envious of Jo as she has pressed herself into his side and his hand had pressed gently into her back.

"I think you're lying…" He baited with a curly smile.

"You would." She folded her arms to punctuate her words.

"You don't like me, even the littlest bit?" He teased.

"Nope."

He swung the car dramatically to the left, pulling over at the side of the road in which they were travelling- to god knows where she realised. She flung her arms out to grab something for balance.

"What the heck?" She asked, annoyed, brow furrowed as she looked to him.

He leaned over in his sports seat, twisting his body to look her right in the face. He watched her grey eyes twinkle with an answering attraction to his own and he pursed his lips.

"You may as well get out." He said then, shocking her.

"WH…what?" She stuttered, utterly floored.

"You don't like me, you can't stand to be near me and you can't even hold a polite conversation. I'm not sure I want you as a passenger…" He argued.

Her mouth opened into a perfect 'O' before she clapped it shut and popped her belt, grabbing the door handle and exiting with angry speed.

Zac closed his eyes in regret as his plan backfired. Damn, but now he had to go after her.

"Hey…" He called, jogging after her down the side of the highway. They were in the middle of nowhere, fields either side, the sky darkening to a muddy red-brown that matched the dry, barren fields around them.

"Don't follow me." She spat and he scooped his arms around her as she made quick escape.

"I'm not gonna let you wander down the highway dressed like that!" He laughed as she struggled against the tight band of his arms around her whole body.

Bea could feel his muscle. Every strong, hard, enticing inch of it as he held her against him to stop her escape.

"Then why did you tell me to get out of your car?" She wondered, reluctantly meeting his eyes.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean that." He apologised and she blinked, twice, puzzled.

"Can you let me go, please?" She asked, wriggling again and he loosened his hold, dropping his hands by his side in surrender.

"You really don't wanna hang out with me?" He asked, seriously, a little hurt in his tone.

Bea pressed her lips together and turned so she was face to face with him.

Without her heels she had to look up to him and she fiddled with the long sleeves of his top in her hands.

"Maybe I do. Maybe I just don't trust all that well. Maybe I just push people until they run away…" She suggested, giving him a glimpse into the way she operated.

He twisted his lips, let a soft smile spread across his face and considered her.

"Maybe I'm not that easy to push." He counteracted.

"Oh, you will be…" She rolled her eyes and stomped back toward his car where he twisted and ran to catch her once more.

"I'm intrigued." He said.

"When you see me for me…You'll run." She assured.

"But you are you…" He frowned, opening her door for her.

"I mean the real me." She adjusted. "When I look like a bag of crap first thing in the morning."

He tilted his head, that soft smile still there as he leaned on the door; close to her and wishing he could kiss her.

"You mean I might get to see you first thing in the morning?" He wondered with his annoying smugness.

"When hell freezes over…" She muttered, scooting into the car.

"You brought me to a race?" She asked disgustedly as he slipped on his leather jacket and his muscled arms were covered inch by inch, causing her to close her eyes and sigh wistfully.

He didn't miss her look and he found himself smiling at the fact.

"That's what you like doing isn't it?" He asked back.

"Sometimes." She offered.

"I need to speak to a guy here, it won't take long. I thought we could watch the race together." He offered.

"You wanted to show me off more like." She said self-assuredly, stomping off in her boots, still wrapped in his hoodie.

He rolled his eyes, sighed, lifted his hands out and prayed to the god above that she might just drop that armour for five minutes so he could get to know her without the spikes.

He followed her casually as she made progress through the crowd and he was surprised when she turned to him, giving him a 'hurry up' stare.

He came up beside her, leaned into her arm.

"Wanna hold my arm?" He asked with a warm, husky voice.

"Want to? No. But will I? Yes." She replied, slipping her hand up his leathered arm to grasp his bicep. He slipped his hand into his pocket, high –fiving another guy with his free hand as they greeted each other.

"Hey, pretty girl." Corbin remarked of Bea.

Zac looked to Bea who had an unimpressed pout to her mouth.

"This is Bea. Bea- Corbin." He introduced.

"Hey…" Corbin beamed a big smile, his short, tight, curly hair flickering in the cold air and his firm handshake lingering.

"Hi." Bea clipped, clinging a bit tighter to Zac subconsciously.

"You with him?" Corbin lifted a brow toward his buddy.

Bea considered her answer here. If she said no, she'd be fair game. If she said yes, Zac might think he could try it on.

"Kinda." She allowed.

"I won her in a race." Zac supplied.

"Oh, you're a starter?" Chad asked with interest.

"Yep."

"Well we could use one tonight if you're up for the job…" He offered.

Bea looked to Zac nervously, now so close to his side he was tempted to put his arm around her.

"Uhh…We're just here to watch buddy." Zac supplied, saving her from the awkwardness.

"S'cool. I gotta go get ready- wish me luck!" He grinned.

"Good luck, dude." Zac hugged him with one arm briefly before he vanished into the massive crowd surrounding them.

Even when he turned to her, they were pushed into each other and he found himself holding her arms to protect them from the bustle.

"You're going off with your boy mates." She guessed easily.

"I have to sort something out. Believe me, it wasn't my original plan for tonight." He explained.

She sighed. "Okay. Come find me when you're done." She shrugged.

"Bea…" He said as she turned to go.

She turned, her storm-coloured eyes showing her fear as well as her strength.

"See you later, Zac." She said finally and was swallowed by the race observers, a worry swirling in the pit of his belly at her safety.

**Chapter 4**

She couldn't remember the last time she had felt fear like this. The place she lived, the danger she faced on the race track, it kind of numbed her to fear. But as soon as they had arrived here and she'd seen the crowd, she had panicked.

She didn't know these people like she knew her own crowd and she didn't have anyone to watch her back. And now it was becoming a little bit worrying. She was surrounded by a group of guys, all large, all in leather and none of whom seemed willing to let her leave.

She'd tried her blunt, brief, clipped responses with them. She tried ignoring them and now when she moved to find Zac, she found them blocking her way.

"Come on, beautiful, we know who you are- you like a man in leather…" One of them goaded.

"I'm with someone." She said firmly, folding her arms.

"They won't even know, just imagine having all three of us…" The leader invited.

Bea screwed up her face in disgust, letting her fear hide while her nerves stayed steady.

"You wanna tell my boyfriend that?" She wondered.

"Who's your boyfriend?" one of the others piped up.

"Evening fella's," Zac called, parting the group from around Bea.

She took one look at him and knew better than to argue with him.

"That's my girl you got prisoner there." He said as his blue eyes met every one of their gazes, his anger in check.

"Hey, she wanted it." The leader gloated and Zac smiled without humour.

He swung his fist back and hit the guy square in the jaw, sending him to the ground. The other two started toward him, a blow catching him on the cheek before he also grounded the pair, breathing heavily with exertion as adrenaline pumped through him.

He held out his hand to Bea who walked forward and placed her hand in his. As soon as she got close enough, her arms went around his neck and she hugged him, her trembling body a shock to him as he realised how afraid she had been.

He cupped the back of her head with one large, gentle hand and cradled her to him as she sought his comfort.

"It's okay, princess." He murmured.

She pulled back, tears in her eyes as she touched his cheek. He winced and she frowned.

"I'm sorry." She offered.

"Hey, it's nothing…" He grinned, the throbbing paling in comparison to seeing her safe.

"I have ice at my place." She offered, stepping back from his body.

"I'm sorry I left you." Zac said quietly in the car, driving slowly to ease her nerves.

"It's okay, Zac." She replied, equally quietly.

"I didn't know they would be like that…."

"How could you?" She asked back, her voice empty. She knew exactly what they would be like but he didn't need to know that.

"You're angry with me." He stated.

"I'm thinking I should quit being a starter." She said in return, looking out of the window. It wasn't until they were inside her tiny apartment, having climbed all those metal stairs, that she broke down into tears.

It shocked him even more than her fear. She barely made it through the door before her sobs began.

"Oh, babe…" He said softly, coming around to catch her, lifting her into his arms and carrying her to the sofa where he sat with her in his lap, holding her as she cried into his chest, curled, clinging, distraught.

"My skirt is ridden up…" She said softly, her legs curled at his outer thigh and she was flashing most of the expanse of her legs and if he wasn't being a gentleman, he could probably see her underwear.

"I'm not looking." He smiled, stroking soothingly down her back and her arm, intermittently

She lifted her tear stained face and looked him right in the eye.

"Makes a change." She smiled back, for the first time. It was small and tentative, but beautiful to him.

"Here, let me help you tug it down…" He suggested, moving his arm from around her to do just that, watching her wriggle in his lap and closing his eyes as he clenched his jaw and fought the heat in his lap.

Bea knew she was curled up in Zac's lap and it was the last place she expected to be but now she was here, she kind of liked it.

He helped her pull down her hem and cover her panties and she blushed a little as he rested his arm across her thighs, his fingers dangling loosely where her skin tingled for his touch.

He was just holding her, sat back, head on the sofa cushion, eyes closed as he seemed to relax and let her lay across him, comforted and cosy.

"I need to use the bathroom." She whispered, afraid to disturb him.

He lifted his head, and his eyebrows lifted.

"Okay." He agreed and when she got up, she thought how embarrassed she was at him seeing her pitiful flat. It was small, pokey and definitely dark and dank compared to his own home.

She went into her kitchen to get him some ice and handed it to him before she continued her journey to her bathroom and washed her face, peeling off her lashes and cleaning her skin until she was pale. A blank canvas once again.

She blinked a few times in the mirror, thinking it was too soon for him to see her this way but she had to get from the bathroom to her bedroom through the living room.

She let herself out and dashed across the living room at a fast walk to get to her room on the other side.

"Hey…" Zac called as she appeared and she put her head down.

"I don't have make up!" She called and ran the rest of the way to her room, shutting the door quickly.

He knocked as soon as she leaned on it and sighed, making her jump three feet in the air.

"What?" She barked, crossing her room to grab her cosmetic bag and quickly smearing on some tinted moisturiser.

"Let me see you." He asked through the door.

"Oh no….I'm not risking it." She argued, brushing on powder equally quickly.

"Risking what?" He asked back, bemused.

She was going to say, losing you, but that would mean an admission of her feelings.

"Being a disappointment." She said instead, quite happy to flaunt her short-comings.

"Open up, princess." He pleaded as she successfully added blusher.

"I'm almost done…" She called, grabbing her eyeliner.

"Please…" He begged and she paused, looking up to the door.

"Fine, you can come in, but I'm still going to put on my make up." She argued and he opened the door, finding her on the bed frantically applying her mask.

He tipped his head, twisted his lips and let go of the door handle to sit with her on the bed.

She frowned as he sat on her mascara but thought better than to mention it.

"You don't have to hide from me." He said softly and she watched him for a few seconds, and then lifted her mirror to apply her eyeliner.

"I'm not." She lied.

He reached out and took her wrists before she could stroke the pencil across her eyelid.

"You don't need that." He assured gently.

"I do." She argued, her breath hitching at his words and his closeness.

"Not for me, you don't." He argued, removing her tools and laying them into her make up bag. Then he brushed his thumb over her delicate cheek.

"You're beautiful just as you are." He complimented.

"You don't understand…" She denied with a pained sigh.

"I think I do." He counteracted, knowing the part she played and the image she needed to put across.

"How can you?" She wondered, intrigued by him. His rescue at the race had been nothing but gentlemanly. He hadn't even used it as an excuse to claim her.

"Does it matter?" He murmured back, leaning ever closer to her, tilting his face.

"I guess not…" She answered, meeting his kiss and relishing the feel of his lips against hers in a soft way she hadn't expected.

She had kind of thought their first kiss would be hot and hard and bruising but no, his kiss was slow and sensual and reached every part of her as she sighed in pleasure and blinked in awe as he pulled away again.

"You should go now." She said, her eyes still searching his as he framed her face.

He dropped his hand slowly and blinked, his long lashes hitting his cheeks.

"I should." He agreed, rising from the bed.

She was expecting resistance and was confused that she found none.

"I'll see you out…" She offered and led him to the door.

"See you soon, beautiful." He grinned, turning to run down the stairs, flying off the last staircase with agility.

She frowned and closed her door, wondering why she suddenly didn't feel so hostile toward him all of a sudden.

**Chapter 5**

"Hey sexy lady…" Dev scooped his arm around her shoulders as she sat with Dee and Georgia, waiting for the race to start. Dev was racing another guy tonight and she had turned down the starter job, making everyone wonder about her involvement with Zac.

She shrugged off his arm and sighed. "Hi Dev."

"So how come your not startin' tonight? I thought you'd wanna be tagged by me again." He winked.

"Because last time, I didn't get tagged by you, did I?" She answered pointedly.

"Are you and that fool together now?" Dev asked angrily, suspicions rising.

"Oh calm down boy." Dee tutted. "She can go out with whoever she wants."

"Not him." He said of Zac, the very mention of his name seemingly causing his appearance as he skidded up in his car and hopped out, sauntering over to the guys to greet them

He looked up to the steps, knowing she would be there and he lifted his chin, his aviators hiding his eyes as he bonded with his buddies.

"Why not him?" Georgia asked, interested.

"I just don't like him. I don't know anythin' about the dude. What is his deal?" Dev wondered, scooping his arm back around Bea.

"Dev!" Bea repeated impatiently, dislodging his arm again.

As predicted, Zac began to make his way over, hedging at the bottom of the steps, not enough room for him to go any further while Dev blocked the way to Bea.

"Hey, that's my girl you're hugging there, buddy." Zac smiled easily, waiting for Bea to contradict him.

"She already told you she don't belong to none of us." Dev answered, cuddling her around the waist.

"For crying out loud!" Bea complained, standing up and climbing through her friends to meet Zac at the bottom where she folded her arms.

Zac merely grinned, lifting his brows to Dev, inciting him.

"What have you said to her?" Dev demanded, vacating his space and fronting up to Zac who stood smugly with his arms folded.

"I have no idea what you're taking about." Zac said.

Bea rolled her eyes at Dev's stance and knew this would happen. All it ever meant was aggro. As if she didn't like the excitement enough, now she had this to deal with, too.

"You got two guys fighting over you." Dee pointed out with a brow arch.

"Yeah, great fun" Bea commented, climbing back into her seat to leave the two men to argue.

"Don't think I'm done with you, Efron." Dev warned, as he was called over to his car to start the race.

"Lucky me…" He murmured and unfolded his arms, shooting a disarming smile at Bea.

"What?" She snapped, making Dee giggle.

"Can I sit there?" He asked of the space next to her on the step.

"I guess…" She allowed, thinking how good he looked in his slim fit jeans with converse and another hoodie, a green one.

She had adopted his grey one and appreciated the softer material of them than his leather jacket. With his hair all scruffy and his casual clothes on, he kind of looked adorable, not dangerous.

He smiled into her face as he sat beside her and leaned back on the step behind, inviting her with his eyes to lean into him.

He surely was the most temptingly irresistible guy she had ever met. She watched as his eyes rolled up from her feet, enclosed in heeled gladiator wedges, up her legs which she covered with leggings, up her body wrapped in a long line top that slouched off her shoulder, across her face and finally appreciated her long hair, straightened and caught up in a ponytail.

"Are you cold?" He asked and Dee turned to smile at him.

"A gentlemen in these parts? Marry him quick," she suggested to her friend.

"Are _you _cold?" He asked Dee.

"No, I'm good." She confirmed, wrapped in a coat over her jeans and knee boots.

"How about you?" He asked Georgia.

"No, I'm okay." She smiled at the new face in their group, amused at how Bea was feigning disinterest.

"Just you, then." He looked to her again and she smiled reluctantly.

"Just me." She agreed, scooting closer to him to lean into his side.

"Want my jumper?" He asked quietly, into her ear, the closeness making her tingle all over again. She blinked her eyes as she realised she wanted a whole lot more than his jumper.

"No, it's okay." She braved it out, feeling her insides squeal as he perched up and encompassed her shoulders into his arm to warm her.

"People will talk…" She smiled up into his face and he studied her features, dressed with her war-paint, still beautiful, still so fragile to him.

"Let them." He challenged with his naughty grin, the one that had her wanting to do more than lean into his side and rest her head on his shoulder.

Soon she was curled over; head in the crook of his neck as they watched the race and he cuddled her with both arms until she stood up and moved into his lap, much to his surprise.

"You feeling okay?" He asked and Dee cackled below them.

"He's got a point Bea…" Her friend teased.

Bea blushed and sat on Zac's thigh, enjoying the feel of his strong arms around her waist as she looped her arms around his neck and watched the crowd below.

"It's nice." She defended quietly, squinting into the distance as the cars came racing back toward the line.

"Is she squashing you, Zac?" Dee asked amusedly as he held her in his lap.

"A little…" He teased back, knowing Bea was miles away concentrating on the race.

"Thank god I didn't start the race." Bea muttered as Dev rolled second across the line to the opposer- some guy from New York that thought he was god's gift.

"Yep, I get to be squashed by you for a while longer." Zac mused.

"Oh shut up…" She swiped at him.

"Mm…Look, I have to go talk to Jimmy, be right back…" He said and shifted her from his grip, hating to let her go. There was no guarantee she would be this willing ever again and he hated to lose the moment.

"Have fun!" She said, rubbing her arms.

He twisted his top over his head, throwing it at her. "Keep warm, beautiful." He grinned, jogging over to the race winner and becoming involved in the after-race conversation.

"Does this top go with these leggings?" Bea asked her friends as pulled on the warm garment, snuggling into it with a blissful smile.

"What's all that sittin' in his lap huh?" Dee asked keenly, pushing her on the leg gently.

Bea blushed. "Why not?"

"Cos you're the one who said you wouldn't…you hated him remember?"

Georgia nodded her agreement.

"We kissed. Last night." Bea supplied, remembering the occasion with a tickle of desire.

"WHAT?!" Dee shrieked, standing up quickly.

"What?" Bea feigned innocence.

"Oh my god, you like him don't you?" Dee smiled slowly.

"No." Bea argued.

"Then why kiss him?" She argued. "You can tell us you know, we're not gonna judge you."

"I don't know how I feel about it all, Dee. I mean, I'm a starter, you said it yourself. I never get involved with the drivers."

"So what if you don't start? You're still here…you could have some fun…" She intimated with a wiggle of her brows.

"I had enough arrogant racers to last me. I don't need any more." Bea sighed. "I never even made it past one night most times…"

Dee hugged her friend and smiled gently.

"They're not all gonna leave you know. You had some real dicks pull a number on you, but then you kinda chose them not to hang around didn't you?" She asked gently.

"How do you know me so well?" She wondered.

"Are you worried about him leaving – or sticking around?" Dee wondered as Zac wandered back over, grinning boyishly at the trio.

"Pizza and milkshakes are on me…" He offered and the girls squealed while Bea looked at him, touched by his gesture.

"Really, all three of us?" She asked, stomping down the steps in his huge jumper as he jammed his hands in his pockets and froze to death.

"Sure, why not?" He asked smoothly. "If you're part of a package deal, I'll take them too." He teased.

Dee elbowed him and Georgia smiled. "Thank you." She said as he blipped his alarm so the girls could climb into his backseat.

"Thank you." Bea repeated, meeting his eyes, tugging at the edges of the sleeves on his top she wore.

"You're welcome. Now please get in the car because I am freezing my nuts off here…" He pleaded.

She laughed at that and budged him gently, smiling as he held the car door open for her until she was inside the vehicle where he shut her in.

"To Pizza Hut!" Dee called as they set off.

"Wow, she _talks_." Zac muttered to Bea as they pulled up in the parking lot of her flats.

"Yep." She agreed of her friend.

"I didn't get a chance to ask you how you are." He observed, turning in the car.

"I'm good." She replied quickly, releasing her belt.

"You know, last night…I'd like to do that again sometime."

"What, take me out and have a fight with some scary looking dude?" She asked drily, reaching out to touch his sore cheek with cool, careful hands.

He smiled at her, his amusement evident. "Sure, why not?" he asked.

"I don't want you to get hurt again." She argued, wondering when her body had starting thrumming like it did now, so desperate for him to kiss her again.

"So you do like me a little bit." He teased, leaning over the gear stick toward her.

"A little bit." She granted, kissing him with a firm, passionate kiss that he accepted with equal desire.

She couldn't stop herself, it was like her whole soul just wanted to meld with his as she reached up in her chair and deepened their kiss with her tongue, reaching for his t-shirt to steady her.

He moaned as his desire flashed deep in his belly and took him by surprise. Their kiss just the night before had been soft, gentle. Now she was begging for more, edging closer and closer.

With a moan, he grasped her waist as she rose to her knees and climbed across the space between them, directly into his lap.

Her hands went straight into his hair as she pulled back and drew in fast, panting breaths, her slim thighs across his where his thumbs teased her skin.

"No-one finds out." She whispered.

"Okay." He agreed quickly, saying anything to have her mouth back on his.

He felt his body tighten as she writhed in his lap, searching for friction and receiving it from his pronounced desire.

She opened her mouth in surprise as she felt her intimacy slicken with wanting and she soon placed her mouth back over his, her hands searching for his body, finding his heavily muscled chest and soaking in his feel.

Finally, he let his own hands wander. Up her thighs, her glorious, shapely things; pressing his thumbs gently against her belly, swiping under her hoodie and up her sides and momentarily holding her hips as she wriggled again, bringing herself ever tighter against his arousal where he groaned and grazed at her neck, holding his desire back.

When his hands curled around the fleshy softness of her breasts, she arched and moaned herself,

Zac wanted nothing more than to release his rigid heat from his jeans and bury himself into her hot, throbbing intimacy. But he knew, as she bucked against him and pressed for more; that they couldn't satisfy this need in the front seat of his car.

So before his body could get too carried away; before she regretted what she was doing; he broke their kiss, panting as he held her wrists still on his chest, stopping her hands from touching.

Her lips were swollen as her confused blue eyes met his. He couldn't believe it but she was actually hurt by his stopping their foreplay. It read so clearly in her eyes.

"Oh my god, you don't want me." She said, humiliated. Even with her sexy clothes and make up, he didn't want her.

"Oh Bea, can't feel how much I do?" He begged before she pulled her wrists from his grip and tried to escape.

"But you can't go through with it…" She argued as she tried to disengage from her prone position in his hot lap.

His arousal still jutted into her and rubbed her sensitivity, exciting her to his very presence.

"I'm going slow, so we don't regret this…" He muttered, annoyed.

"I regret ever getting in your car." She returned, still wriggling.

"Whoa, princess…" He closed his eyes, stilling her with gentle hands to her hips.

Bea watched him, watched him fight with himself as he held her still and felt her sympathy rise to the fore.

She hadn't felt sorry for anyone in such a long time, it surprised her. She placed her hands gently on his chest and sighed.

"I'm sorry." She apologised, maybe for the first time in a real long time.

"Don't be" he assured and she wondered if he was sleeping as he remained with his eyes closed. She leaned forward, placing her cheek against his chest and waiting for his arms to tighten around her.

"I have to go." she stated, sitting up again and taking his help to climb back across into her own seat, only now hoping no-one had seen them in the dark parking lot.

"I'll come by for you, when are free?" He asked.

"Aren't you racing on Friday?" She enquired.

"Out of town, with Johnny Cooper." He shrugged.

"Want some company?" She asked.

"I'd love some, but I'm not gonna take you to a race again and leave you alone." He argued.

"I'll be ok; I have you to look out for me." She said with a smile.

"Pick you up at six?" He said, knowing not to argue with her.

"I'll be ready." She said then scooted from his car and walked up to her apartment, where he wished she didn't have to go home to every night.

**Chapter 6**

Bea sat in the passenger seat of Zac's car as he purred the engine and posed; both doors open as she folded her long legs toward him and smiled felinely.

"You're showing off." She stated.

"All part of the show…" He grinned back, not minding that she was seeing him like this. Normally, he felt a little awkward about girls seeing him during this part of pre-race routine. Often they assumed he was egotistical, only wanting to promote himself and take a girl for the night.

She twirled her hair around her fingers and pouted her budded lips.

"You want me to lay on the hood?" She asked.

"You want to turn me on?" He asked back.

"Maybe." She smiled.

His eyes flicked up and pinned her with a serious look. A seriously hot look.

"Let's save it for later seeing as you want to keep it secret." He offered.

"Can I kiss you good luck?" She asked.

"You better…" He grinned, leaning across and lifting his hand to her jaw as they shared a kiss.

"Ok I'm gonna bunny hop out and hang with the girls." Bea said, doing just that, bending over to lean on the open window.

A few wolf whistles sounded behind her as she bent over, flashing her jean-clad backside to the observers behind.

"Good Luck Zachary." She kissed her fingers and blew a kiss before she turned, arranging her across the body bag over her head and across her long sleeve black jumper.

The starter was gorgeous. Bea knew that if Zac won, he could take the starter and drop her. It was the reason she had wanted come, to size up her competition.

The cars sped off from the race line and she sat with the other girls, smiling as they accepted her into the group.

"You with Zac?" One girl asked, a girl called Pretty.

"Yeah…" She answered, realising that their arrangement had quickly fallen into being together.

"You're lucky, he doesn't normally date…god knows we've tried…" Pretty smirked.

"Oh?" Bea questioned, lifting her face.

"He never loses. Like, ever." Pretty mused. "But he never took one girl from it."

"He never loses?" Bea was gobsmacked now. "But he lost three times in LA City…"

"Wow. Then he was losing on purpose, cos believe me, he's never lost a thing anywhere else."

"I don't get it…" Bea frowned, trying to process this information.

"Wait a minute; you're not the starter are you? You're the starter girl" Pretty asked and stated in one go.

"From LA" Bea nodded.

"Oh my days!" Pretty laughed now, touching her shoulder.

"He could not stop talking about you. That's why he was losing!" She realised. "He wanted to keep going back…"

Bea was struggling to make sense of any of it but most of all, how this girl knew about her.

"You're friends with him?" Bea asked.

Pretty nodded smugly. "We grew up together. He tells me everything."

"You knew about me?" Bea wondered.

"I knew of you. That's the only thing he doesn't share." She added.

Bea nodded, shocked but a tiny feeling was creeping up her legs with increasing awareness.

"I don't know what to say." She admitted, watching as Zac and his opposer sped toward the finish line.

"You must be pretty special for him to lose a race for." His friend added as she watched him speed over the race line first, pipping Johnny by two seconds.

"He won." She murmured, dazed.

Pretty jumped up, whooping her delight as she and the girls ran down to congratulate him and he was hugging all four girls as Bea followed, walking right up to him.

She laid her hands at the back of his neck where she drove her fingers into his hair and leaned up to kiss him from the toes of her strappy wedges.

His hands went to her waist as he kissed her back, surprised by her public display.

"I thought you wanted to keep this secret?" He asked, bemused.

"I couldn't resist you in leather." She replied with a grin and stood back from him as the crowd of well-wishers pushed forward to greet him.

Bea watched as the starter bounded up to him and flung her arms around his neck to kiss his cheek.

"Ah, I already have a girl…" Zac stated to the attractive track bunny

"You can swap!" The girl suggested.

"I'm good, thanks." He replied gently, looking for Bea in the crowd.

"But I wanted to be tagged by you…" The girl pouted sadly.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart. Not today." Zac repeated.

He moved through the crowd, searching for her as he tugged on his beanie and blew warm air into his cold hands.

She was sat on a bench, her feet pointed inward, bag across her body that was folded over as she studied her nails, chipping away the paint on them.

"Hey, where'd you go?" He wondered.

"Here." She answered despondently.

"What's up?" He asked, sitting next to her, leaning onto his forearms.

"I saw someone I knew…a guy…" she explained.

"A bad guy?" He asked.

She looked up, sighed and leaned back into the bench where he looked over his shoulder to her, before copying her move.

"Not really. He just reminded me that all I'm good for is one-night-stands." She mused.

"You don't know that." He argued.

"It's all I've ever been good for." She replied.

"There's something I want to show you." He said then and he got up, holding out his hand.

She took it and let herself be pulled up, following him to his car.

"It's beautiful." Bea observed from the hood of his car, where they both laid side by side and appreciated the twinkling lights of the city.

"Mmm, isn't it?" He asked, arms behind his head as she laid her head in the hole between his elbow and bicep.

Bea curled over and folded her fingers under as she placed her hand on his chest.

"You lost a race for me." She said, wanting to ask him about Pretty's admission.

"Pretty has a big mouth." He replied with a grimace, dislodging her as he sat up and propped onto his elbow.

"She said I was special." She added hopefully.

His blue eyes were guarded, testing hers for her feeling on this.

"You are." He admitted.

"Why?" She asked back.

He shrugged. "You're you. I can't explain it."

"Try." She begged, needing to hear his words.

"Okay…" he paused, brushing the back of his hand down her cheek. "You're beautiful…even without the make-up" He began.

"You're the most feisty, argumentative, unwilling girl I have _ever _met..." He said, his touch travelling down her neck.

"You love racing…you know about the cars and the odds and you don't just stand there to look pretty…" His fingers were at her collarbone and she swallowed, wanting him to further his caress.

"You're choosy about who you date, you're not like most of the girls who start…." His fingers were above her breast now and she wriggled closer, begging him to complete his course.

"I trust you." He finished and his hand had paused but she met his soulful gaze and licked her lips.

"Go ahead…" She invited, watching as he delicately enveloped her needy breast and thumbed her hard nipple.

She bit her lip to gag her moan of desire, closing her eyes and opening them to reveal her emotions.

Her hands went inside his jacket to play over his belly, running up his torso to rid his jacket.

Their lips met furiously as they came together on the hood of his car and she giggled as they slid down the shiny surface, touching and kissing like teenagers.

Zac climbed off, leaned right over onto his forearm to reach her flattened body and pressed his knee up between her thighs to touch the car and steady himself.

Her hands clung into his hair, holding his kiss, accepting his flicking tongue and answering with her own uncontrolled desire.

His spare hand drifted up her thigh, lifting her hips into his and travelling back up her body where he splayed his fingers at her waist and thumbed the hem of her jumper, silently asking her permission to go under it.

Her hands were already clutched to his t-shirted chest asking for more as she did the same, fiddling with the edge of his t-shirt.

He stood to strip it off, affording her with a full view of his muscled upper body, a sight she had been waiting for and now enjoyed as he bent back over her, running his hot hands up her sides and baring her belly as he stripped her top upwards.

The touch of his hard abs and pecs against her soft breasts and belly was like excruciating pleasure that she had been waiting her whole life to feel and it was only now coming to her.

She didn't know why, but his body and his hands burned her up like she had never felt before and she writhed to meet his hardness, wanting to feel that heat inside her, wanting the sweet sensations to build and build until she exploded.

She watched him as he panted and peeled her top off; lifting her to crush her to him as he kissed her possessively and she took advantage of his muscled back in their clinch.

Gently, he began to palm her through her bra, layering kisses down her collarbone to the top of her breasts and overlapping the material in his need to taste her.

"Zac…" She panted out, wanting to rid every layer of her clothes and feel his skin on her skin, his muscles on her softness and his hands on her body.

Her hands went to his belt, meeting his needy blue gaze as she slowly unwrapped the end and pulled it through the buckle.

"Wait…" He stopped her with his long fingers, wanting her consent to be totally sincere.

"What?" She whispered.

"Here?" He asked back, frowning, gesturing around him.

"Why not?" She asked.

"You want our first time to be on the hood of my car?" He smiled devilishly, pressing into her.

"It's better than the back seat…" She grinned back, waiting for his mouth to fuse with hers once more and relishing the strength of their passion as they finished stripping, bit by bit until he was between her thighs, applying his protection as she twiddled her hair out behind her.

She hitched her heels onto the fender to hold herself in place as he stepped forward, meeting her gaze and scooping his warm hands under her backside to lift her into position and she enjoyed his panting, strong body, glistening and rippling before her with his strength.

She arched her body for him and he nestled into her, parting her with his hot, hard length as she watched with utter awe.

His entry was slow, tight and soul consuming as Bea laid back and bucked for more of him, gasping as he filled her completely.

Zac gripped her hips and rocked against her, hearing her sounds of pleasure, changing his tempo to please her and give her what she wanted. And she wanted him; she writhed before him and arched for him at a deeper angle, a fuller, harder thrust.

When he gave into his body's need and forgot about being a gentleman, that's when she really vocalised her pleasure and he found himself fighting to hold back.

Letting her buck her hips into his, he ran his hands up her body, enjoyed her bare breasts, sucked them as he bent over her and kissed up her neck sensually.

His own moans cried out as she squeezed him tightly deep within her body and finally, he let his fingers trail down her body to bring her to her peak.

Pressing into her spot with his gentle thumb, her face transformed into utter bliss as her body broke free from her control and convulsed against him intimately, forcing his own release with some lasting, heavy thrusts.

His breaths had never felt so tight, burning his lungs as he fought them in and out. His body had never experienced this total loss of control and his heart had never beaten so hard for anyone else like it did for her.

Bea lay, still connected with him, still coming back to earth. She watched as he gently stepped back, brushing a hand down her with tenderness before removing his protection and covering his lower half with his pants and jeans.

"Do you want these?" He asked as he found her panties and helped her on with them, tugging her jumper over her upper half before he helped her up and pulled her into his arms.

Bea wrapped her arms around his neck and enjoyed his strong hold around her, relishing this moment after their intense love-making.

"Are you okay, beautiful?" He asked with concern.

"I'm ok." She murmured back, tickling his hair through her fingers.

"You really are amazing." He said, wanting to comfort her.

"So are you…" She replied, smiling into his neck.

"Wanna go for a drive?" He murmured into her ear, brushing her hair down her back.

"In a minute…" She sighed, hugging him a little tighter and he beamed as he squeezed her back.

"Okay, I'm ready…" She said, pulling away and he held the door open while she sat in his car and wriggled back into her jeans.

It wasn't until he checked on her that he realised she was asleep. He smiled as he watched her. She was more beautiful asleep if that were possible- her long, fake lashes sat still on her cheeks and her plump lips were parted.

He lifted her easily from the car and carried her up to his apartment where she stirred sleepily and linked her arms at his neck, burrowing into his chest.

When he laid her on his bed and unstrapped her shoes, he stepped back, unsure if he should share with her or not.

She answered his internal question when she murmured his name and he stripped his jeans to slip under the duvet with her.

**Chapter 7**

Bea didn't think she'd ever been held so beautifully. If she had even managed to get a post-sex hug it was mostly over by the time the sun rose and being cuddled by Zac was a strange sensation.

He was spooning her, his arm looped across her waist and his body curving behind hers.

"Thank you, god." She muttered a prayer upward, enjoying the feel of a warm firmness as she stretched.

"Don't you mean, thank you, Zac?" He asked drily behind her and she twisted quickly to face him.

"You're awake!" She said, startled.

"Mmm." He agreed with an appreciated moan as he rubbed against her.

"You could have said…" She sulked.

"I was enjoying myself." He grinned.

"I don't even want to know…" She rolled her eyes.

"I like having company. I like having you here." He admitted.

"You enjoy having me in your bed and hugging my backside." She translated.

He chuckled at her, hugging her close.

"I like that, too."

She took his face into her hands and kissed him sweetly.

"I have to go." She stated.

"Don't go." He argued.

"People are waiting for me…Dee and Georgia will be wondering where I am."

"So call them, tell them your hanging with me. Just let me have a bit longer with you in my bed." He grinned.

She tilted her head and moaned as his stiff heat burgeoned against her thigh and re-awoke her tingling desire for him.

"I'm sure that would go down really well…" She muttered, grasping his hair to pull him closed for a kiss.

A kiss that started slowly, languorously and let them both drown in the heady sensations; but soon turned hot and frantic, bringing them intimately close again, with intensity neither of them had experienced before.

"So you think that's it, you little punk?" Dev spat behind Zac as he headed across the car lot at Bea's apartment block.

He turned; his blue eyes guarded by his shaggy fringe as he pressed his lips together and clenched his jaw.

"What are you talking about?" Zac asked.

"Her, of course." The dark man lifted his chin toward the apartments, to signal Bea.

"Look, no-one's holding her prisoner." He shrugged, hands in his pockets.

"She's got your ring on." Dev said in a dangerously angry tone. "That means you been dipping into a well that you go no place dipping into."

Zac winced and shook his head at his crass description. He'd given her his ring the night they slept together, to show his genuine intentions.

"Come on, Dev. She has her own mind and we both know it." He wasn't afraid of his jealous counterpart, but he did silently measure his chances in a direct battle.

"I still don't get how she put out to you in a matter of weeks when all I got was cold and dry." Dev mused.

"You really need to stop talking about her like that." Zac warned, his gaze unforgiving and icy as it rose to Dev's face.

"Or what you gonna do, pretty-boy?" Dev laughed, flipping open a blade with practised ease in his right hand.

The sight of a knife was as common as a cell-phone in these parts. That's why he usually stayed on his own side of town. But being with Bea meant he had to take these risks now. At least until he could get her out of here, too.

He bit the inner side of his top lip as he controlled his breaths.

"I'm not gonna do anything." He said calmly, keeping his gaze on the weapon.

"Then I think you should go." Dev suggested.

Zac frowned, almost laughed and decided not to push him.

"No way." He said firmly, knowing Bea would think he had bailed on her if he didn't make it up those steps.

"Then I'll give you a little scenario, Efron. And you can choose what the outcome is;" Dev warned. "Just imagine you keep coming around here…Imagine me pushing your girl up against this wall and having my way with her…Imagine if I never see your face again; none of that ever need to happen…" Dev blackmailed.

Zac squinted, gritted his teeth and ground them together. He knew he couldn't fight him while he had a knife, the risk was just too great, he'd seen too many of his friends die in these so-called street wars.

He didn't have much choice but to answer the guy right now, in the hope violence could be avoided.

"I'll think about it." He promised, turning to go.

"I can have her, whenever I like, Efron." Dev enticed behind him and he paused, taking a breath before he continued his ascent of the steps.

"You're late." Bea arched her brow and flicked a look down his long lean body, enjoying what she found.

He was wearing a long sleeve white top that hugged every masculine plane of his torso with blue jeans and converse.

"Pack a bag." He said simply, his mood not improved from his encounter with Devlin just moments before.

Bea smiled felinely and pursed her lips. "Dirty weekend already?" She enquired drily.

"You're coming with me." He stated, stepping forward to by pass her in the doorway and enter her flat.

"Hey! You can't just barge in here like that!" She argued, coming in after him, wondering what was bugging him because his veins were pumped like she'd never seen before.

"I'll tell you in the car, just get your shit and let's go." He said seriously.

Bea folded her arms defensively. "My stuff is not shit."

Zac sighed, rubbed a hand down his face and stepped forward, encompassing the whole of her tense body into his arms.

"I know that. Please, just listen to me…" He begged into her ear.

Bea let her arms drop from their folded position so she could pull away and press her hands to his chest as her concerned eyes met his.

"What's going on?" She asked astutely.

"Dev." He said simply, blowing a breath up his face to dislodge his fringe from his eye.

She paled as she imagined the possibilities. "He threatened you?" She guessed.

"Kinda." He admitted, squinting his lashes together so that they caged his intense eyes.

She paused, stepping back and flicking her gaze over his features.

"Then you should go. And we should forget this and then you'll be okay. Right?" She asked.

Her words stung as he grappled with her reasons for pushing him away.

"What about my ring?" He asked, hurt.

Bea looked down, picked up the jewellery from between her breasts and sighed.

She'd worn this low cut black halter especially for him tonight, teamed it with her fitted jeans and heeled calf boots and left her make up simple.

"Can I still wear it?" She asked, looking up, biting her lower lip.

"Even though you don't want to be with me?" He asked, incredulously, getting frustrated now.

"What am I supposed to do?" She begged. "This is exactly why I told you we couldn't get involved, remember?" She accused.

"You think I had a choice?" He asked, calming, tipping his head as his charming smile appeared.

"Everyone has a choice." She returned, pressing her lips together, her concern evident.

She looked amazingly sexy in her tight, revealing outfit and he'd felt it all the way to his groin when he'd faced her. He stepped closer to her again, brushing her hair from her face and faintly grazing his knuckles down her jaw.

"Not with you. I don't think I could have ignored you even if I wanted to…" He leaned over to kiss her by the side of her mouth.

Her tummy tightened, somersaulted and started that nervous feeling she got whenever she was near him. The one she'd not had before and made her afraid.

"And now that you've had me…" She asked gently.

"There is definitely no going back," he decided, drawing her into a passionate kiss, one that had his tongue flicking against hers and his arms tightening around her back.

Bea knew it, felt it as much as Zac's words said it and she didn't fight him this time.

"Okay, I'll come with you." She agreed carefully. "But only if you tell me what happened- all of it." She added.

He sighed and wiped over his mouth with his hand. "Okay."

Bea sat against the headboard in the guest room of Zac's apartment and let the last hour process through her mind.

Zac didn't know she had to be home sometimes. He didn't know about a very secret part of her life that she hadn't shared with anyone.

He might not need to, either, if she could calculate an alternative plan for her responsibility.

Her mother, Megan, only came to visit once a week. Always accompanied, usually not sure who she was, she sat with her and talked. Sometimes they ate dinner, sometimes they made crafts and sometimes they watched TV together.

Mostly, she went to her. She was happier in the home they had for her and she didn't get as stressed. She might be able to arrange it that she just visited her there, rather than having her home. She twisted her lips as she wondered how she might explain her change of circumstances to the doctors.

A gentle knock came at her door, bringing her gaze up.

"Hey…is everything okay in here?" He asked, poking his head around the door.

"Yeah, everything is fine." She agreed. "I texted Dee to let her know."

He nodded and hovered.

"I'm making some dinner- are you hungry?" He asked.

"Let me help?" She asked, getting up.

"Are you any good at cooking?" He wondered.

She cocked her head and pursed her lips sassily.

"I should hope so."

"In that case, I need all the help I can get because I haven't cooked a damn thing since I moved in here…" He grinned and she smiled, following him out.

"Hey Mom…" Bea smiled painfully at the woman in the easy chair; her glazed look something she never really accustomed to.

"Hello…aren't you pretty?" The older lady commented.

Bea smiled wryly; she said that every time. It was almost her way of recognising her.

"It's me, mom. It's your daughter, Bea." She explained again.

"I don't have a daughter." She repeated in her familiar pattern of denial.

"I'm afraid you do." Bea twisted her lips. "Not one you can be proud of, but you have one." She said softly.

"She comes every day…except Friday and Saturday." Megan remembered.

"That's right." Bea agreed as she sat beside her and fished into her bag for the magazines she had bought her.

"She's a good girl." Megan added.

"I met someone, mom. I'm staying with him for a few days." She explained simply.

"Are you getting married?" Megan asked innocently, her matching grey eyes meeting Bea's. Her face was softly wrinkled, posed with hope.

"Not quite." Bea admitted.

"What's his name?" She asked next and Bea settled back, relaxing into their familiar question-answer session; even though she knew she wouldn't remember it by the time she visited tomorrow.

"His name is Zac, he races cars and he's tall and has a gorgeous smile…" Bea described with a soft smile of her own, running into a commentary about Zac and how they met.

As the words tripped off her tongue with happy ease, Bea watched her mom's face relax and soften and she realised it might not be so hard to manage the change.

She could do this every night and Zac would never know. He didn't need to know.

Right now, she needed to work out how she was going to deal with Dev. And that was a difficult scenario she hadn't quite worked out. There was one person she could call for advice. Someone she hadn't spoken to in months; someone she had lost contact with for good reason.

Someone who had been hurt by the stupid fights and gangs and rivalry. Someone who had taken the demise of their mother very badly and decided to leave it all behind; but ultimately, left her struggling.

Her big brother.

**Chapter 8**

"Where in the heck have you been?" Zac asked exasperatedly.

Bea jumped with fright, having been walking with her head down as she headed home after dark. Everyone knew it was never safe alone but sometimes, she had no choice.

Her wedges preceded her bared legs, her hot pants and long jumper a strange mixture but somehow she pulled it off.

He was curb crawling and she twisted her lips as she watched him leaning over in the cab, popping the door for her.

She slid into the leather bowl seat and shut the door, strapping herself in as he sat and stared at her.

"Well?" He demanded again.

"Do you think you can drop the dad act?" She asked back sharply.

"Bea, I thought you were hurt or something!" He argued.

"This isn't going to work." She stated. "Just take me home."

"No way!" He argued, pulling away from the curb.

"You can't hold me hostage." She pointed out.

"You want Dev to rape you?" He asked starkly.

She gasped at his frankness and felt the pressure of the last hour hit her full force.

Zac knew he had gone too far, he knew he had said the wrong thing and he hated himself for making her cry.

He pulled over at the side of the road and reached to hug her.

"God, I'm sorry, I never meant that…" He husked.

It was all too much, Bea realised. The fact she couldn't find work, could only afford her grotty flat with her meagre part-time waitressing wages; trying to juggle her visits and her _life _and now Dev creating friction where there didn't need to be any.

Why did she do it? Why did she have to go and fall in love with Zac?

She was just fine before, before he claimed her and before she gave into her weakness for his smile.

She sat up with a gasp as she realised what her subconscious had just worked out.

She was in love with Zac.

_What?!_

"What is it?" Zac asked, stroking her cheek gently.

Her wild, frightened eyes met his, her plump lips parted. He knew exactly what she was going to say next and he braced himself.

"I can't stay with you." She stated.

"You can and you will, until I work out how to deal with Dev…" He counteracted, dropping his hand to touch hers in her lap.

"You don't need to; my brother is coming home soon. He's going to take care of me." She stated bravely, not even knowing if Matt would want to be involved in this mess.

"You have a brother?" He asked, wide eyed.

She nodded. "He's very protective; he doesn't like the guys I hang out with."

Zac tipped his head and gave her a look. "I think you're old enough to make your own decisions about who you spend your time with."

Bea sighed, wondering why he was making this so difficult. It was impossible to fall in love with a guy she hardly knew but she didn't need to explore that theory any further.

So what if they had the most amazing sex she had ever experienced? Dev would not give up unless she was free. And she knew exactly how dangerous Dev could get; she had her own scars to prove it. Only they didn't fall on her body; but that of Matt's. When he'd tried to protect her and got in the way of something much fiercer than a few threatening words.

"He won't stop until he has me." Bea said quietly, some time later, as he pulled up at his apartment and brought her inside.

"What?" He frowned seriously, cupping her upper arms.

She sighed out, a big, deep, knowing sigh.

"Before you won that race?" She asked, her eyes lifting to his with pained acceptance.

"Yeah…"

"Before you even came on the scene, all my life, he's always wanted me." She relayed. "And that race was his chance to finally have me."

"You were going to give in to him?" Zac asked softly, shocked.

She shrugged awkwardly, the worming feeling crawling across her skin at the very thought of it now.

"Maybe. Maybe not how you think. I was thinking…I could just…" She rolled her eyes, afraid to say the words.

"Suck him off?" Zac asked directly, dropping his hands to his hips as her words angered him.

"Maybe." She admitted directly back, challenging his gaze.

"Why?" he begged.

"To get him to stop!" She argued, quickly. Wasn't that much obvious? "I would never give myself to him but if I could just get him to _stop._" She sighed, breaking down into tears in big, hurtful sobs.

"Hey…hey…" He soothed, dropping his anger to comfort her with his arms.

She cuddled into him willingly and he sighed out against her hair as he held her close, realising this was the moment she was fighting to push him away once and for all; and he knew he had to show her he wasn't going away.

"This was never meant to happen!" She sobbed into his chest and he wondered which particular event she was alluding to.

"I know…" He murmured soothingly, instead.

"I wasn't going to let anyone tag me…I was going to stay single…" She argued, pulling up to wipe her eyes.

"Hey…" He said again, more firmly, framing her face and wiping at her tears with his thumb as she sniffled and he fell for the broken, vulnerable girl in his arms harder than a tonne of bricks.

He might have wanted her before she even knew he existed but her outer beauty was just one small part of a complicated and intriguing puzzle.

He never knew he could end up feeling this way about her, like he wanted to protect her and make love to her all in one go.

"Dev has no right to do _anything_ you don't want him to. There is no way I am letting you anywhere near him, you got me?" He asked, dipping his chin to point his blue eyes to her with laser-like force.

"It's easier if I just do what he wants." She argued, distraught at the thought but not seeing any other way out.

"It won't end there," Zac assured. "He'll want more."

"How do you know?" She argued, confusedly.

"Because a little of you is never enough. I want all of you, you think he won't want the same?" he challenged, his strikingly possessive words out before he could rethink them.

Her eyes showed her utter shock and he knew she hadn't misread them. She could have so easily thought he was talking about her body, her sexually charged, amazingly curvy body.

But he really wasn't- he was talking about her heart and her soul, everything.

"He won't want _'me'_, Zac. He'll want the sexy, brashy one-night stand queen that lives in this shell of my body." She pointed out bitterly.

"_I_ want you. I want the 'you' you're showing me right now, the one that refuses to acknowledge our chemistry, the one that bites and barks and argues; the one that kisses like I have _never _been kissed before. And I want you to want me, too." He posed, knowing she had to accept her own fears and swallow them before she would really come to him.

He couldn't see how they could make it any other way.

Together, they could do it. They could take on the world and prove they weren't just for show, this was real, this was…

"I want you." She admitted, cutting off his unfinished thought.

He couldn't very well tell her he was in love with her, now. That would really send her packing. But her words were firm and sure and they stirred something basic in him that had him hardening at the thought of her admittance.

Their lips came together without awkwardness, without question and without constraints on their passion. They both felt it in the resulting kiss; one that buzzed and zapped with their excitement, the deep feeling of _**knowing**_they felt the same.

His hands scooped her backside into his body so he could press his already raging body into her softer one and she moaned against his tongue, breaking free from his crushing hold to trail kisses down his neck, sucking gently into the skin there.

"Bea…" he begged softly, feeling her teeth press more sharply into the skin as she marked him and claimed him as her own.

Her hands rose under his tee top and pressed insistently into his muscled torso as she finished her kiss.

The top was discarded and she gripped his shoulders as she reached to kiss his mouth again, only this time his lips pressed into hers harder, bruisingly as he lifted her body across his and walked them to the bedroom, casting her onto the bed as he unbuckled his belt and rid his jeans, finishing his punishing kiss as he crawled onto the bed with her.

"Zac…" She begged, tugging at her own clothes, her hands at her shorts band.

He looked down between them with a smile and leaned back to help her, sliding off her small denim bottoms with kisses down her thighs.

"Beautiful…" He decided, running his hands gently up and down her long legs.

"Stop…" She moaned, wriggling on the bed in pleasure-pain.

He smiled with his naughty grin and began kissing his way back up her inner thigh from her knee. As he got closer, she reached for him and tangled her hands into his hair.

"Mmm…" He murmured, flicking his tongue out to taste her skin.

Bea arched her head back and bucked at the feeling, not knowing he would change his brutal attack on her mouth to these soft, tonguing kisses up her body.

As he pulled her panties down with gentle care, she glared at him and reached for him.

"Zac, please…" She argued.

"Uh-uh…" He shook his head and smiled again, leaning over her to brush her hair back and kiss her mouth gently, thumbing her cheek as their eyes clashed.

"I want you." She repeated, her need evident.

"You'll have to wait…" He whispered against her neck, finally ridding her jumper and kissing back down her chest as he removed her bra and focused now on her breasts.

Her moans were constant, as were her attempts to cut short his foreplay. She even tried to return his touches, but he wasn't willing to share.

When his tongue stroked her intimately inside, she cried out at the feeling of it. Hot, wet and only increasing her need to be filled, she clutched at his shoulders and gave herself up to the crashing sensations rolling across her body.

Zac watched her for a moment after her crest had peaked and stroked her face gently in the aftermath of his touches.

"Now you have me." He said softly, kissing her mouth as her eyes opened and focused on him, her shock evident.

Her moan answered his words and he slid into her, their joining so natural and needy that he groaned himself with his pleasure.

This time, it was slow. His thrusts weren't hard and striking like their first time together and they both kissed and touched as they moved against one another like the ocean- with insistent, rolling motion.

Bea had never been kissed like this, never been worshipped and she laced her fingers into his hair as she felt her second orgasm rising.

His eyes, blue and intent, his tiny frown of painful pleasure, the way his body arched against hers; it all made her love him even more.

And when he thrust into her that final time, his climax complete, she clutched him to her and whispered words she had never uttered before.

Words she would never even think about saying, but that came out of her mouth without thought.

"I love you." She whispered as her lashes dropped against her cheeks in her sated state.

A smile curled his lips as he cradled her and felt her body relax into sleep. He brushed her hair back and kissed her forehead.

"I love you, too."

**Chapter 9**

"How does this feel?" Devlin asked in a gravelled voice as he rubbed against Bea and pressed her against the wall of the alley in which he had found her.

"Disgusting." Bea stated with a scowl, pushing against him.

"You should have listened to me…" He smiled evilly, pressing her wrists into the wall to stop her pushing and scraping at his face.

"Just get the fuck of me, Dev." She complained, twisting her face and body to expel his unwanted touch.

"I want a piece of what you're giving to that newbie." Dev replied.

Her grey eyes squinted at him. "This is just a game to you, isn't it?" She accused. "If you _actually _wanted me, youwouldn't do this. You just can't handle that I chose him, can you?"

Dev's dark gaze frightened her and she paused like a victim of prey.

"What's he got huh?" He asked, rubbing against her again and she felt his arousal and it sickened her.

"Get off me!" She screamed this time, genuinely fearing for her safety. She barely dared to believe that Dev would go this far but now she didn't doubt it.

"Oh now, I'm sure I'm not that bad…" He chuckled, kissing her to silence her.

"No!" She complained, ripping her mouth from his.

"What the f*ck are you doing?" Another voice asked, a tall, bulky form filling the alleyway as the dusky sun set behind him.

"Matt!" Bea gasped, totally stunned at seeing her brother, right there.

Dev turned toward the voice, his gaze unchanging from the hard stare, only this time he curled his lip with a knowing confidence.

"Back for more stripes?" Dev enquired, referring to the knife wound he previously injured Matt with.

"I'm back to whoop your skinny butt…" Matt muttered before striding over and grasping Dev by the scruff oh his jacket before punching him fiercely in the face.

Just as Dev reached for his weapon, Matt predicted his move and twisted it from his fingers, throwing it to the ground.

"You _ever_ come near my sister again, you'll pay for it." Matt promised quietly.

"Been down the gym huh?" Dev commented to diffuse the situation, wiping his bleeding cheek.

"Get out of here." Matt said, pushing him away where he stumbled and threw a look to Bea.

"Watch that boyfriend of yours." Dev warned before running off into the dusky evening.

Bea sighed, covering her face with her hands, which now shook with her nerves.

"Hey, sis." Matt offered sheepishly.

Bea looked up, her bewildered eyes searching, questioning, but mostly, thanking.

She sobbed and grabbed him for a hug, her escape from Dev barely registering as she re-lived the fear.

"I'm sorry I wasn't here for you." Matt added, hugging her back.

"You came at the right time." She offered, tipping her head to one side. "It's so good to see you."

"Are you ok? Did he hurt you?" He asked predictably.

She smiled slowly. "I'm ok. I just want to get my stuff and go." She sighed.

"Go where?" He asked, confused.

"To Zac's." She supplied carefully.

"The boyfriend?" He guessed from Dev's words.

She shrugged. "I guess so."

Matt smiled. "You guess so? That's the Bea I know."

She smiled back. "Come up to my flat, we can catch up…" She suggested.

"Oh no, I'm gonna meet this so called boyfriend of yours, don't even think you're getting out of that." Matt said as he watched her. His dark hair was buzz cut and his matching grey eyes were guarded, but she could see him, his essence and that comforted her.

He didn't hate her completely and that was enough for now.

"It's good to meet you, dude." Zac grinned as he shook hands with Bea's intimidating older brother.

"Where were you when she was getting attacked?" Matt asked and Bea elbowed him out of the way of Zac's door, rolling her eyes.

"You got attacked?!" Zac accused, his blue eyes meeting hers worriedly as he immediately wanted to hold her.

"Dev decided to come good on his threat…" She mumbled.

Zac's eyes beseeched hers before he pulled her into a hug and crushed her tightly to him.

"You went home didn't you?" He asked knowingly, his voice showing his annoyance.

"Yes." She replied defensively.

"Despite me asking you not to." He added, sighing. He flicked a look to Matt and twisted his lips.

"I'm my own person." She reminded him.

"I would have driven you, I told you that…" He argued, pulling back to touch her face, checking for signs she was hurt.

"And you might have been hurt." She argued back, pointedly.

"What is Dev's problem?" Matt asked, knowing the black guy well enough. He'd always been hankering after his sister and their fight had resulted when their friendship had been broken, when Dev had made a move on Bea when she was too young to spur his advances.

But he hadn't expected things to have got this bad. Not bad enough for Bea to call him and beg for his help. Their relationship had been tested to the point of breaking and he knew exactly how much it had taken for her to take that call.

"Me." Zac supplied succinctly, taking Bea's hand as she came to his side to face her brother, too.

"Because you're with Bea?" He checked.

Zac nodded rubbing his hand over his mouth. "It's crazy…"

"I warned him off, but he gave a threat to Bea about you." Matt supplied.

Bea tightened her grip on his hand as she looked across to him.

"We should break up." She begged.

"No way." Zac said stubbornly, lifting her hand and kissing her knuckles.

"She might have a point…" Matt thought aloud, his light coloured eyes covered as he squinted his lashes together.

Zac stepped forward, tensing his body as if ready to fight.

"Relax, pretty-boy." Matt lifted his hands in surrender. "I'm thinking."

Zac turned back to Bea with a frown and she shrugged.

"Why do you keep going out there alone?" He begged her softly as they moved through his house and Matt waited for them in the lounge while they fixed drinks.

She lifted the milk out of the fridge and handed it to him as he filled a processor with fruit to make smoothies.

She rolled her eyes as she did so and planted her hand on her hip.

"Because I'm not a child." She replied straight up.

"I know your strong, Bea. I get it. But you're not invincible."

"This is only going to work if you trust me." She replied. "When I didn't know you, I did what I liked, when I liked. I don't like being caged."

He pressed his lips together, placing the milk down after filling the processor. His blue eyes met hers, their intensity making her breathless.

He moved across the counter and took her face in his hands, his lips making the small distance to hers as he kissed her with a longing passion.

It had been a matter of hours since he had last shared his bed with her, but he felt the need re-ignite in him to do it all again, just that easily.

Her hands on his belly weren't helping his urges and he smiled as he ended the kiss, pressing his nose to hers.

"You are too sexy." He accused teasingly.

"If you want me, you have to work for it." She arched her brow and pressed spin on the processor, starting the motor so that conversation would be impossible.

He smiled widely and brushed the back of his fingers down over her breast, turning his hand to cup her there.

When the machine stopped, he brushed his thumb over her nipple.

"I'll work for it." He promised sexily, making her insides spin as excitedly as the processor just had. She felt that same tug, the butterflies of anticipation fluttering over her body.

She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him hotly, wishing they weren't in his kitchen as he pressed her up against the counter and gripped her thigh so he could nestle into her body.

Just as his lips hit her neck, they heard a muted cough, bringing them both back to reality.

"Err, hi." Matt lifted one corner of his mouth and waved with two fingers sheepishly.

Zac swallowed and smiled back hopefully, reluctantly letting go of Bea as she straightened herself in her embarrassment.

"God, Matt, you never change, do you…" She complained, walking over to him in the doorway and grabbing his arm to turn him back toward the door, ready to lead him to the lounge once more.

She flicked a look back and shrugged to Zac apologetically, which he just smiled at wryly as he completed his original task.

"Drinks…" He commented as he carried through a tray of smoothies.

"Ooh yum…" Bea enthused, sipping hers eagerly.

Matt looked at it with a disgusted grimace, then nodded as he tried it. "Not bad, buddy."

Zac flicked him a look at the familiarisation and nodded back, hoping that was some form of acceptance.

"So what's the plan?" He asked as he sat beside Bea.

"I'm renting about two blocks from here." Matt began. "Bee can come and live with me and it takes her out of danger as far as Dev is concerned, he knows if he crosses me; he'll be in trouble." He added.

"Okay…" Zac agreed.

"And maybe, just for a while, you two stay apart, Bea doesn't go to races, people think you broke up. You keep racing and if anyone asks, you don't talk about it…" Matt continued.

Zac twisted his face, tensing with frustration.

"How does this help, though? Doesn't Dev need to get used to seeing us together?" He asked.

"Wait…" Matt lifted his brows, chastising him gently.

Bea put a hand on his arm to bring him back from the edge of his seat and when he leaned back, she lifted her knees so she cold snuggle his side and he looped an arm around her shoulders to accommodate her.

"You challenge Dev to a race…whoever wins, wins Bea." He stated.

Zac blew out a breath and stood up quickly.

"You're happy to see your sister with that guy?!" He roared.

"He's not gonna win." Matt said certainly.

"You don't know that!" Zac argued hotly, running a stressed hand through his hair. "You don't know what tricks he could pull! He'll do pretty much anything to be with her." He pointed to Bea, and then faced her. "You agreed to this?" He begged.

Bea bit her lower lip, hiding her eyes. She wasn't entirely happy with the scenario either but she didn't know how else to get Dev to back off. She knew it was a risk and that she stood to lose the most, but she couldn't see any other way of getting him to accept their relationship.

"What if he wins?" Zac asked, hurt by the very thought of her being with another man.

"We'll make sure he doesn't." She said.

Zac dropped his hands exasperatedly and looked heaven-ward for help.

"I could lose you." He argued, taking her hand as he twisted round to sit on the edge of the sofa again.

"What else are we supposed to do?" She asked. She looked to Matt, too, begging him.

"He's right." Matt sighed, rubbing his face. "I can't sit back and pretend it's okay if he wins."

Tears trickled down her face as she realised that they would have to be parted, at least until Dev calmed down and they had a plan.

"I have to go, Zac. You can see that, right?" She asked.

"I know." He nodded.

"But I'm going to find a way to see you. Somehow." She added, wanting him to know this wasn't over.

"We'll talk this over." Matt promised from across the room, reminding him that they weren't alone so he couldn't do what he wanted to right now.

"Okay, dude." Zac agreed.

"I'm gonna go for a drive." Matt said, sensing the need for privacy while they worked out their future.

**Chapter 10**

Three days. Three days of racing and mundane jobs and still, he couldn't get her from his mind.

She had told him they should try and be apart, that their short relationship was too volatile to risk being hurt for, but right now he would gladly face Dev's blade in trade of being with her.

But he knew she was testing him, too. Seeing if he would 'back off' as she requested and not suffocate her.

He'd never thought of himself as that kind of guy before but he smiled as he realised he probably was. Under the cover of his cool, calculating racer exterior, underneath his carefully groomed appearance, there lay a big heart.

And he knew it belonged to Bea, already.

But his heart beat faster as he thought about seeing her. And see her he would. They were attempting a meeting, that very night; at the abandoned car yard outside of town.

His belly twisted with worry as to how she was getting there, but he held back his protective urge and took some breaths.

Dressed in dark jeans, his favoured black leather jacket along with his converse, black tee and grey beanie, he palmed his car keys and headed out, driving with frequent glances around him cautiously.

The gravel crunched beneath his converse as he wandered through the car yard, the air damp and cold and so still in the darkness of night that he pocketed his hands to keep them warm.

He looked about him, squinting into the dusty air to try and determine a figure, a sign that she was here.

And then he found her. Sitting in the back seat of an old BMW, filing her nails and showcasing her bare legs in a denim mini with some calf length heeled boots.

Her hair was loose and curled; her face was painted but only gently- not her usual mask. He smiled at that, knowing he had done that.

"What's a nice girl like you doing in a place like this?" He asked, his breath puffing out and the stale air quietening his words.

She turned to him and her face broke out into the biggest smile he'd ever seen her wear and before he could even get closer, she had erupted from her seat and thrown herself into his arms.

He caught her there and held her tightly to his body, breathing in her smell and warming her cooler body.

"You're freezing!" He said worriedly, rubbing her gently to warm her.

"I missed you." She murmured in return, lifting her face from his shoulder to kiss him and they stood, their mouths joining and expelling every emotion they each felt as they clung together in the scrap yard.

"I'll take you somewhere warm…" He frowned as he pulled away and framed her face.

"Let's just sit in the car…" she suggested of her previous perch.

"Okay." He agreed reluctantly, taking her hand as they walked over, then helping her into the carcass.

"What happens now?" She wondered aloud.

"I think I should race." Zac stated, turning his blue eyes to her and seeing her surprise.

"Really?" She asked, half hopeful, half frightened.

"If it's going to end this thing for once and for all, I think I should do it." He nodded, trying to feel a bit more conviction in what he was saying.

Bea licked her lips and reached out to touch his fingers, twining her own through his to hold his hand.

"I'm yours, Zac. The race won't change that." She hedged.

"Are you sure you can cope with being used as bait?" He checked, touching her face with his free hand as he swivelled in the car seat.

"I trust you." She said honestly.

"Then I'll do it. I'll set it up and I'll make sure he never touches you again." He promised.

Bea smiled at his possessive words and lifted her hands to brush his beanie from his head, tangling her fingers into his hair.

"Kiss me, tiger." She teased.

"Gladly…" He grinned back, doing just that, taking her into his lap when their passion soared and they couldn't get close enough in their awkward confines.

His body was tight, like always with her there, pressing into him and he gripped her backside with insistence at having her closer, closer to relieve the aching pressure of his jeans.

His thumbs brushed up her body and over her hard peaks, bringing a moan from her mouth that he wanted to swallow, just as he jutted himself into her and felt her hips grind against him.

He lifted her jumper, bent his body in the small space to kiss her skin and she wriggled, letting her hands appreciate his torso as they continued to kiss in the back seat of the abandoned car.

Zac leaned up to her ear, kissing her neck on the way, pausing as he panted to catch his breath.

"You and automobiles…" He murmured, making her giggle deliciously, right before she moaned at the pressure of his arousal against her needful body.

"You…just you…" She returned with a teasing grin before moving from his lap to finish undressing, helping him with his jeans and finally; as his arms reached for her, she straddled him once more, bare to his touch and awareness rippling across her skin in beautiful waves.

She kissed him then, like it was the last time she could; like this were the end and there were no going back and when he shifted to join them, she braced his shoulders and sank onto his waiting body, hot and hard for her.

Zac let his hands roam up her sides, across her body and down her thighs as she rocked in his lap, their tight, small space making every sensation fiercer; more intense.

He knew without doubt that he would never be able to give her up to another man and he gently thrust upward at her down stroke with that very thought ingrained in his mind.

He was making her his, with his very body as they joined again and again and this time; she would know the depth of his feelings.

"I'm not letting you go…" He promised as she arched back and took the whole of him at a new angle, bringing them both to their crashing peaks and they panted in unison as they fluttered back to earth.

"I don't want you to." She whispered back, cuddling forward to loop her arms around his neck and silently begging for his hug.

He gave it, for as long as she needed it, with soft strokes down her back; until she shivered in the cold.

Then he helped her to dress, warming her with his large hands, finally wrapping her in his jacket as he sat back in his jeans and tee, cuddling her at his side.

He touched his chin to the top of her head and tightened his hold.

"I don't want to let go." He admitted, echoing his earlier words.

"There's plenty more starters willing to take my place." She pointed out.

"It's hardly the same." He sulked.

"You'll get over me." She teased.

"Don't even joke about it." He begged.

"Hey…" She looked up, knowing what she felt deep inside and not feeling quite brave enough to say it. "I care about you, you know." She said, feeling awkward even in admitting that much.

"I think you must have caught a chill or something." He mused.

She smiled bemusedly. "I'm not ill." She argued back knowingly.

"That's not something I'm used to hearing." He confided.

"I can't say I'm used to saying it…" she replied.

"I care about you, too." He added.

"Damn right." She smiled, leaning to kiss him quickly on the lips. "I have to go." She admitted.

"As always…" He commented, wondering where she always disappeared to.

"Actually, Matt is picking me up and he'll worry if I'm late."

"Tell him I said hi…" He offered.

Her large eyes met his and she pulled his beanie back on, brushing a hand down his face.

"Until Friday." She said.

He kissed her softly, taking her face in his palms and then holding her tightly to him as they broke their kiss.

"Take care, beautiful." He asked, climbing from the car and watching her walk forward.

She stopped and looked over her shoulder at him, not sure if she should go back; but she smiled and carried on walking, wondering how on earth she was going to manage during the race, when her nerves were already fried.

"How di't go?" Matt asked as they travelled back to his apartment in silence.

"He's going to race." Bea supplied quietly, leaning on her elbow against the window.

"He is?" Matt asked with surprise, his thick dark brows rising.

"Yep. On Friday." She added.

"I'll be there with you; I'll make sure Dev doesn't get to you." Matt swore.

"It's not even about Dev anymore, Matt." Bea sighed.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"I'm in love with Zac." She admitted. "I went and did it, I fell in love."

Matt glanced a look at her and continued his route back to their shared home, sitting for a moment in the car before he got out.

"Are you sure you can cope with this, Bea?" He asked seriously.

"I hope so." She said, blinking her long lashes over her grey eyes.

"I never knew you felt that way- I thought it was just for fun; the stakes just got really high." He warned.

"He doesn't know, so you don't have to worry." She replied pointedly.

"I'm more worried about you, sis." He argued right back.

"I just want this to be over." She said firmly.

Matt nodded and they exited his car, heading into the apartment block. As he followed her, he wondered when his little sister had got all grown up and he worried about how the race would pull off.

**Chapter 11**

"Do I look okay?" Bea asked nervously, pouting her painted mouth and accentuating her heavily bronzed cheeks. Matt smiled at the large fake lashes adorning her eyes and the high ponytail she had arranged.

"You need to put some clothes on." He surmised, pressing his lips in at the sight of her in skimpy denim shorts, heeled sandals and some kind of low cut top.

"This is my uniform." She explained, the American flag poked through her belt loops and a rock-star print on the scooped top she wore.

"Mmm, cute. You still need to put some clothes on." He commented.

She rolled her eyes. "Let's just go, okay?" She asked.

"He better be worth it." Matt muttered as he grabbed his keys and they headed out.

The smells were the same. The revs were loud and thrumming. The heat from the engines warmed her legs in the cold of the night.

She'd had a few short, short moments with Zac in the back of an alley before they had appeared separately and acted like they didn't know each other. And she avoided all kind of contact since- especially with his eyes.

But his words weren't easily erased; and neither were hers.

"I love you." He panted as he leaned into her body, pressing her into the alley wall the same way Dev had, only the effect was poles apart as Bea felt the swirl in her tummy and her face softened as she drank in his statement.

Their kiss had been desperate, fighting for time; and now they watched each other, eyes melded.

"I love you, too." She bit her lip, unafraid of the words now that he had spoken them first.

He framed her face and pressed his forehead to hers, letting out and excruciating sigh.

"I won't let you down." He swore.

And now, as she lifted her scarf to signal the racers to get ready, she closed her eyes and sent a silent prayer upwards that this whole game would be over in a matter of moments.

She struck her arm down as she started the race and ran for cover in the resulting spray of gravel, her legs receiving some scratches as she joined her friends in their usual spot.

"Oh, girl…" Dee said, hugging her as she came over.

"Please let him win." Bea whispered worriedly as Georgia Got up and hugged her too, creating a threesome.

"He's gonna." She promised as they all sat down.

Bea reached for a bottle of beer and popped the coin lid, taking a refreshing swig as she waited nervously for the cars to come around.

She bowed her head into her lap and fought the rise of bile in her stomach at even the merest thought of Dev winning this thing.

The gleaning smile he'd given her right before the race start only furthered her repulsion.

"They're coming, Bea." Dee said quietly beside her and Bea shook her head in her lap, still hiding her face and she felt the tears well and break, resulting in her sobbing into her knees.

"Don't tell me!" She said, her voice muffled.

"Okay, honey…" her friend soothed, stroking her back.

She heard the roar of the crowd, the whoops, she even felt Dee jump up beside her but she didn't know if that was out of joy or anger. She didn't want to know. She just covered her ears with her hands and balled herself up, furiously avoiding the result of the race, too afraid to know the truth.

If Dev had won, if he'd done it, she would never be the same again. If she could even postpone that feeling for two more seconds, then she would do it.

She felt the warm hand touch her back and she knew it was Zac's. He tried to peel her hands from her ears and at first she fought him, sobbing heavily into her lap.

"Hey…" He said softly, and she heard that, she heard his familiar tone; felt his gentleness as he hugged her and she knew. She knew he had won. If he hadn't, it would be Dev beside her, prying her hands away.

She looked up into his face, her carefully applied mask melted and running.

"You did it?" she begged in a hoarse whisper.

He nodded, his own joy barely concealed as he waited for her reaction.

She sobbed loudly and grabbed him, burying into his body as he held her tightly and murmured soothing words to her.

"It's gonna be okay…" He smiled as he caught Dee's eye.

"You're good for her." Dee decided, smiling back.

Georgia pursed her lips. "You got any brothers?" She checked.

Zac chuckled. "Just the one and he's way too young for this." He mused.

"Babe, I have to go…" he whispered to Bea, who remained locked to him.

"No…" She argued, looking into his face.

"Just for a minute, to finish the deal." He explained and she nodded, peeling herself away.

"Hey…I missed you, beautiful." He murmured into her ear as he stood and she was stunned at his words as he wandered over toward Dev to finish the deal.

Within a half hour they were done and Dev broke away toward Bea. She tensed as he approached and she stood, her sandals making her feel tall.

"What do you want, Dev?" She demanded.

"Just to say goodbye." He arched a dark brow and she frowned.

"Sure, goodbye. See you next time." She shrugged confusedly.

"No you won't. I'm outta here." He explained. "Part of his rules." He nodded toward Zac.

Bea's eyes were huge as she met his darker ones. "I guess goodbye is right then."

"He's gonna take care of you, but he got no-one to watch his back. Make sure he's good." Dev suggested.

Bea tipped her head and considered him. "I will."

"See you around, angel." He grinned and loped off to his car.

She looked for Zac and saw him, beside his car, hands in his pockets. Her friends said goodbye to her quietly as their gazes met and held and the remaining crowd vanished into the night.

She took a running jump at him and locked her legs around his middle as he picked her up and span her around, their lips meeting in a clashing, brutal kiss that neither denied.

He rested her against his car, pressing into her body with the basic urgency he felt to be with her again; to possess her in the only way he could.

"Back seat, Efron." She grinned.

He took one moment to decide before stepping back to let her down from where he had pinned her. She opened the back door and crawled in, tugging a smile from his lips as he got a great view of her backside as she crawled along the back seat.

"Hey, I'm lonely in here…" She complained as she undid her jeans and began to slide them down her long legs.

He scooted in after her and watched as she swifted her top off, leaving her in her underwear, bare, lean and beautiful.

"You are too far away," he grinned, reaching for her and struggling to connect their bodies in the awkward small space.

"The last time we took a back seat, we didn't know if we'd ever be able to again…" She realised as she helped him off with his clothes, her hands keenly running down his body as she straddled him.

"I don't think I could have watched you walk away with him…" He said of Dev, flicking his eyes down to watch her hands sculpt his chest.

"I could never have been with him, Zac. I want you." She lifted her pale eyes that spoke of her own need and he growled a groan out, pressing his hard need into her parted thighs that surrounded his hips.

"We got a long drive home." He mused with a purse of his lips and a sexy arch of his brow.

"Let's do it here…" She suggested back, knowing the darkened windows would hide them.

"There's no way…" He said quickly, his hands now cupping her backside and his thumbs brushing her hips. "I don't like us being here like this…" He admitted as her hands unbuttoned his jeans and he lifted his hips to shed them.

She paused, flicking her eyes to his. "Should I stop?" She wondered, leaning down to brush a kiss to his pronounced pectoral muscle, then to each of his nipples.

Next she placed a soft kiss to his hardened belly muscles, her hands smoothing down his thighs as she tongued his belly button.

He groaned and curled his fingers into her hair, desperate to kiss her again.

She smiled up at him and read his thoughts, kissing him on the mouth as she unfastened her bra, right at the moment his hands trailed up her body, leaving her breasts bare for his warm palms at the exact right moment.

"Oh…" She gasped at the feeling of his hands cupping her so completely; his thumbs quickly starting a gentle, exquisite touch to bring those familiar aching pools of contraction across her body.

He removed his boxers, kissed her while she wriggled out of her own underwear and finally positioned them so he could enjoy her body and she his.

In his lap, watching his blue eyes darken and lust, Bea took a moment to drink him in. She let her hands fasten on his shoulders as she knelt up and protected him, ready to take him into her body.

"I never thought of my car as sexy before…" He grinned as he framed her face with a large hand.

"It is now…" She murmured, joining with him and closing her eyes with the pleasure that washed over her.

They took each other to new heights, gripped and grasped and groaned at the absolute fierceness of their feelings and eventually, as the night darkened and their passion rose higher; they sat, panting in the aftermath of their affirming union.

Zac lay Bea back gently, tidying himself and slipping on her panties before he nestled between her thighs and cradled her as he lay gentle kisses up her chest to her shoulder.

"You're so beautiful," he whispered into her ear, nuzzling her nose as he watched her bliss-softened face smile, her eyes closed but opening to reveal smiling eyes.

She leaned up to kiss him softly, his sweet words warming her inside and out while she touched his handsome face.

"I love you." She said simply, making his heart beat harder as his face creased with joy.

"Oh man, I love you, too." He kissed her back and hugged her tightly.

THE END

**Epilogue**

"Hey mom, there's someone I want you to meet." Bea said shyly as she tugged Zac behind her into the room where her mom was sat, staring into space.

Zac's fingers twined with hers and tightened as she twisted her lips in hopeful innocence at her mom responding.

"Hello, Mrs. Dean." Zac said beside Bea.

"Aren't you handsome?" Megan said from her seat. "Such a pretty girl you have there."

"Mom, it's me, Bea." Bea introduced again, sitting near her and touching her knee.

Zac stood back for a moment, seeing her look of hope slip and soon be replaced with disappointment. He walked two steps forward to touch her shoulder where he ran his hand across to her neck.

"Thank you for bringing me." He said to her, then.

She lifted her eyes and pressed her lips in. "I'm sorry, this is so hard for me…" She admitted, her face creasing as tears slipped from her eyes and she stood to hug him, Zac quickly encompassing her in his arms as he stroked her back.

"I'm not going anywhere." He said knowingly.

She was hitching sobs against his chest as Megan looked up and smiled vacantly.

"My daughter is a pretty girl, too." She said randomly to him, meeting his gaze as he held Bea tightly to comfort her.

"I'm sure she is." He played along. "Do you have a picture?"

Jewele nodded and pointed to a photo on the side cupboard, of Bea and her mom, seemingly before she fell ill.

"Wow, she's beautiful." He commented warmly.

"She's such a good girl. She visits every day except Friday and Saturday."

"That's an amazing little girl you have." He agreed.

Bea lifted her face from his chest and wiped her eyes, glancing at her mother.

"Mom," she began, breaking loose from Zac to kneel in front of Jewele. "I'm with Zac, now. He's the guy I told you about."

"He's tall and races cars…" Jewele repeated, surprising Bea.

"Yeah, that's him." Bea smiled shakily.

"Are you getting married?" She asked predictably and Bea laughed, her tears falling again.

"No, mom." She smiled, hugging her quickly.

Zac smiled at her reassuringly as she looked to him before standing and taking his hand at his side again.

"It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Dean." He said to break the silence.

"Look after my little girl…" Jewele asked him and he nodded, hugging his arm around her shoulders.

"I will."

Bea wrapped her arms around him, sideways and smiled at her mom.

"I'll bring Matt next time, mom." She said.

"My boy." Jewele smiled knowingly.

"That's right." Bea nodded.

They stayed a little longer, talking in stilted conversation until the time came to leave and Bea walked beside Zac down the quiet corridors.

"Hey," he said softly, linking their hands again.

"Yeah?" she asked back, lifting her eyes to his, flicking her gaze up to his unruly hair and wanting to touch it.

"Did I tell you today how beautiful you are?" he wondered, tipping his head.

"Yes, you did," she smiled knowingly, budging him gently.

"Did I tell you that I love you, then?" He asked, bringing his hand to his side to draw her closer where his intense eyes dropped to her face.

Bea smiled and tipped her head to his shoulder.

"You are too cute." She complimented.

"Cute?" he scoffed, looking around him. "Don't say that too loud…"

"Worried about your bad –ass reputation?" She enquired lightly.

"No…just…there's people who don't need to hear that." He denied.

She giggled and stopped him to kiss him quickly.

"You do." She argued.

"Well of course _I _do, but hey, do me a favour and don't let the guys hear you saying that." He smiled.

"Oh sure, too cool for a little love, huh?" She questioned, her eyes lighting up and he knew he had took her mind off of her mom.

She ran ahead of him as he broke into a grin and chased her outside the home, catching her from behind as they hit the grass of the front lawn.

"I'm not too cool for a lotta love…" He murmured into her ear in a growly voice that made her toes curl in her knee high boots.

Bea twisted in his arms to wrap her own arms around his neck, bringing them flush. She looked into his pools of blue and sighed.

"I guess we better get you home then…" She said teasingly, right before he swooped to kiss her, holding them in their embrace until they had to break apart.

"Race you to the car…" He challenged, smiling maniacally as he set off at a fast sprint, leaving her to follow in her inadequate footwear.

"I won!" He gloated as he slipped into the seat and waited for her to follow, speeding off toward his apartment once she was safely belted in.

"You always win." She sulked with her arms folded.

"I won you." He lifted his brow, cruising with one hand on the wheel.

She flicked him a patient look. "That could change." She reminded him.

"Hey, all I went through…" he mock- complained.

"Nothing but ego…" She mused beside him.

"You love it." He stated confidently, lifting a tooth pick into his mouth and playing his tongue over it.

She pursed her lips as she knew he was turning her on deliberately. He knew _precisely_ how much she loved his tongue.

"You're right…" She smiled, leaning over in the car to reach for his jeans button.

"Whoa, Bea…" He warned worriedly, dropping his hand to her back briefly to stop her.

"You _did _go through an awful lot to get me…" She continued, feeling his length harden at her touch. Soon she had him standing proud, ready to accept her mouth.

"Not here…" He begged, closing his eyes and hissing out a breath as she swallowed him into her wet, warm mouth. "Oh fuck…"

She moaned at his curse, the stark words just adding a sexy appeal to her dangerous game.

She felt him swerve on the road as she licked her tongue around his shaft and gripped him into her hand at the same time.

"Mmm…" she moaned in pleasure, smiling as he swore again and then she knew he had pulled over, because his hands both buried into her hair as she continued her intended pleasure, feeling him tense and buck right before he shot his seed into her mouth.

She swallowed, smiling with satisfaction as she cleaned up, lifting her face to his.

"You taste amazing…" She said, knowing he would groan and reach for her, pulling her close for a kiss, his tongue delving into her mouth.

She wanted to feel him delving into her body, too, but they were still a few miles from home.

"Home." He said determinedly, putting his car back into drive and reaching his apartment in record time.

He threw her onto the bed in his urgency, stripping his clothes quickly, grabbing a condom, wrapping it on before touching her all over, taking as much time as his body allowed, but she cut him short; begging for him to fill her.

He couldn't resist as he leaned into her body and nudged her thighs apart.

He joined them swiftly, relishing in the resulting crash of pleasure that cascaded his muscled body, bringing his hips further into hers, taking him deeper into the warmth and ecstasy that he felt was just out of reach.

"Oh, god, Zac…" Bea panted, not having felt this desperate before; not even when they came together after being parted for so long. It amazed her that they could still have this passion, this inexplicable need to be closer; closer.

She felt his breaths on her neck as he thrusted, closed her eyes at the friction of his muscles against her smoother, soft skin and finally she wound her arms above her head where he linked their hands and loved her stretched body with a fierceness that juxtaposed his soft kisses in between his needful grunts.

"Oh, holy fuck…" he swore as his peak hit and overflowed, a few more heavy thrusts finishing him off and causing him to collapse against her, stunned at their spontaneous, passionate joining.

"Oh holy fuck, precisely…" Bea murmured, her climax just out of reach as she stroked Zac's hair, now willing him to roll over so she could touch her own body and finish what he started.

But he roused and dropped kisses down her body, his fingers replacing his body as he teased her and Bea finally jolted with her own orgasm, smiling with a loud moan as she begged to prolong the moment.

"If only you could see how beautiful you look, right in that moment…" Zac mused as he held her.

"Don't embarrass me…" she wheedled.

"Wanna go for a ride?" He asked with his typically naughty grin; one she knew oh-so-well.

She giggled and cuddled into him a little more. "In a moment, let me enjoy your sexy nakedness a little more."

"Ohh, jeez…" He flung and arm across his eyes at her words.

"What?" She peeked into his face, frowning.

He removed his arm, lifted his brows and flicked a look down his body, to his revived body part.

"What is wrong with you?" She asked mock-disgustedly.

"Hey! You're the one who said I was sexy!" He argued back, quickly.

"Okay fine, you're not sexy. I take it back."

He rubbed his hand lightly up and down her arm.

"I liked you calling me sexy." He sulked as she ignored the burgeoning presence between them.

"Sexy…" She murmured, kissing his belly. "Sexy…." She kissed up his body, reaching his ear. "Sexy."

Finally he caught her to kiss her mouth, tugging her toward his aroused body suggestively.

"Be gentle…" She begged, knowing her body would be recovering from their last fierce love-making.

"Nothing but…" He whispered, bringing goose pimples to her skin as a tingle erupted down her body.

She framed his face with her hands and met his appraising gaze.

"I love you, Efron." She stated as they continued their foreplay, their kiss ultimately sweeter at her admission.

"I love you more," he grinned as she kissed him this time and heard her stifled giggle, knowing she really was the most amazing girl he could ever hope to meet.


End file.
